Vanilla Starlight
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: He never believed in 'romantic feelings'. Everyone was usually the same to him: a friend, a nakama. The theory that someone could feel more than that for someone seemed stupid and impossible. So why was he suddenly wishing he could be the one holding Lucy close, breathing in her scent? Vanilla. She smelled like vanilla and starlight, if starlight had a smell. Nalu. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm new to this whole Fanfiction world, and this is my first story. I do have an OC, her name is Aya Dragneel. She was, keyword *was* Natsu's little sister, but she died at 11 years old at a job that was too big for her. She had a scar over her right eye, curly brown hair, and blue eyes. R.I.P. Aya. **_

_**This is a NaLu (or LuNa or NatsuxLucy) story simply because that paring is awesome. Could be GraLu or GrUvia. If you hate all those pairings, you can stop reading this story and go die in a hole. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter one ~ * ~ ***_

Natsu had felt pain before, but most of it was physical. He'd been knocked out, beaten, bruised, bloodied, and once, shot in the mouth. He'd felt emotional pain, when his sister died, and when Lisanna, the girl who might as well be his sister, died. It was something he was used to, something he dealt with.

But every time he felt pain, he put on a smile and laughed it off. He cracked a joke, he hugged someone, he screamed at the sky for a good minute. He wasn't one for moping.

So what was wrong now?

Nothing was really wrong. No one had died or shot him in the mouth. But when Lucy and Gray had walked in the guild holding hands, he had felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with a shard of broken glass.

And the pain didn't stop there. Every time Lucy rested her head on Gray's shoulder, or kissed Gray's dumb cheek, or clutched his hand, Natsu felt like shooting _himself _in the mouth with Wally's weird-ass gun.

He had put up with it for nearly two hours. There was nothing to prove to his annoyance (minus the nail marks on the counter), he was doing a great job keeping calm and acting like he didn't care. Until Lucy had reached up and kissed Gray, right on those cold lips that probably can't kiss anyway.

That was the last straw.

With that, Natsu had gotten up and stormed out of the guild, not stopping even to pay for his drink ("Natsu! You owe me 5 Jewel!" Mira had yelled, but then added "Ok, I guess you can pay tomorrow!" when she noticed Natsu wasn't going to turn around).

Natsu had ran for at least four miles, only to stop Happy or anyone else from following him. He had no idea where he was, but it wasn't Magnolia. He found the nearest tree and sat under it, arms behind his head, enjoying the warmth of sunshine. His heart was pounding, but not out of adrenalin.

People kissed in guildhall all the time, there were couples. Alzack and Bisca were married, for God's sake! Gajeel and Levy had been dating for two weeks, though Gajeel hardly acted as if he had a girlfriend and Levy was only interested in her books. Juvia had a huge crush on Gray (to the point of stalking), Erza would turn the color of cherries every time Jellal's name was mentioned, and Loki went through girlfriends like underwear.

So why had it mattered now? Natsu usually found couples amusing. His favorite line happened to be "Hey! No public displays of emotion!". He would shout "Get a room!" or laugh or ask when the wedding would be.

Natsu felt a low growl try to escape his throat when he pictured Lucy in a white dress, walking down an aisle only to meet _Gray_. He could picture Lucy kiss Gray, throwing back a bouquet of flowers. He could see it all in perfect color. And it enraged him.

He never felt so angry. Ok, maybe when Phantom attacked Fairy Tail. That was a whole new type of hatred.

But now he felt a new, jealous rage. A type of hatred for Gray. To rip him limb from limb, and _burn that asshole to a crisp_. For telling her first, for having the guts to hold her around him. For taking away his Lucy.

_My Lucy? _Natsu thought _When did she become my Lucy?_

_Since forever. _A voice in his head replied _Since you saw her. You know you want her, Natsu. _

_She's my Nakama! _Natsu thought back _I can't be in a relationship with her! _

'_Can't'? What's stopping you, Dragneel? Because being her Nakama sure didn't stop Gray. _The voice retorted _The only reason Lucy isn't kissing you is because you're telling yourself you can't date her. _

The only reason Lucy isn't kissing you . . .

That picture flashed in Natsu's mind. Of Lucy staring at him with adoring eyes, of Lucy holding his hand, of her blushing when he said her name. Of Lucy reaching up and kissing hi

Why did that seem so appealing to him? He never believed in 'romantic feelings'. Everyone was usually the same to him: a friend, a nakama. The theory that someone could feel more than that for someone seemed stupid and impossible.

Then why was he suddenly wishing he could be the one holding Lucy close, breathing in her scent? Vanilla. She smelled like vanilla and starlight, if starlight had a smell.

True, he had always hated Gray, but now he despised him. He wanted him to shrivel up and die, then he could let Lucy cry on his shoulder. His Lucy. Hadn't Igneel told him about mates? How a dragon will fall, and fall hard, for one person and one person only? How this person would hold his heart forever.

"_Fat chance!" Natsu had exclaimed "I'll never fall in love!" _

A promise he made so long ago to his father, that he'd never fall in love. It was broken now, a fantasy of a child falling to pieces once that child reached adulthood. He knew that now.

_Luc _Natsu thought, glad that no one could hear his thoughts _If I had figured out earlier, if I told you first, would you be with me right now? Would you love me like you love him? _

Natsu leaned back, closing his eyes. His heart was racing, the scent of vanilla and starlight in his nose. Did starlight have a smell? It was something that could never be answered, an amazing mystery that Lucy could create without even trying. Her very existence was something beautiful and unique.

"I love you, Lucy"Natsu whispered "Bu If you kne Would you care?"

It was another mystery Lucy made without even trying.

_**Phew. And here's my first story! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Should I keep it a one-shot or turn it into a story? I would seriously appreciate it if you review! **_

_**Aye sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok. Wow. I told my self 'if you get at least four saying 'yes', you'll continue this story'. I didn't expect seven reviews saying yes in two afternoons! But I'm really happy (no pun intended) and grateful for all the reviews and support! Thank you! **_

_**So without further a due, here's Chapter two!**_

_**Sorry, that rhymed.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, one of the many geniuses of the world. I only own my OC. By the way, this takes place after the Tenrou Island arc. Enjoy! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Two ~ * ~ * **_

Only one person could notice it if Natsu was truly unhappy — and his name is Happy Dragneel.

Not even Lisanna, in all her living glory, could see through the mask that Natsu was wearing now. Happy could barely see it, even as Natsu's best friend and faithful partner. It was the simple things that Happy noticed, a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, a laugh that sounded forced. And Happy could see right through Natsu's closed curtain, the way he hid his unhappiness. And Happy hated it.

Nothing made Natsu unhappy. Angry, yes. In the six years that Happy came to know Natsu, he noticed that Natsu had a habit of replacing sadness with anger. Aya died — he got angry. Phantom attacked the guildhall — he got angry. Jellal made Erza cry — he got angry. Perhaps it was his way as a male dragon to show strength, Gajeel showed the same tough-guy principle.

But actual sadness, angst, and guilt was something Natsu never felt. Emotions that usually made people human, such as jealousy, romantic feelings, and regret were all emotions Natsu was completely unfamiliar with. Maybe that was why he would seem so confused at home, when he thought Happy wasn't looking.

Did he think Happy didn't notice him watching her? How his face seemed to light up if she was near him without Gray — and it would darken again as soon as Gray came to her, like a faithful boyfriend should. Natsu's eyes would get a dreamy look to them when Lucy laughed, and he would look away if he thought she noticed. Did he really think Happy couldn't see it?

Happy knew rejection hurt (it was a lesson Carla had pounded into his skull multiple times) but had Lucy really rejected him? If Lucy felt the same way, Happy didn't know, but did Natsu expect for her to sit and wait patiently for him to figure out what he felt? Maybe Happy should've taped an 'I'm taken' sign to Lucy's back until Natsu figured out his feelings, that would make things simpler.

But if Lucy's that great, could he really blame Gray for liking her, too? Romance was something Gray was familiar with; so was it easy for him to stoop down and sweep her off her feet? Juvia had cried for four hours when she discovered her "Love Rival" was dating her beloved Gray-Sama. Not that Natsu Dragneel ever cried, but was he feeling just as lousy when he heard the news?

No, he didn't hear. The message was cruelly and unexpected thrown at him like a bucket of ice water. He had to sit and watch while his oblivious beloved swooned over another man. By the time Lucy had kissed the Ice Mage, that must've been the last straw. Natsu didn't even stay in the guild to see what had happened next.

Lucy's blonde head had turned to where Natsu had been sitting a minute after the 'way-too-long' kiss. Her brown eyes were full of confusion, and maybe even worry.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked, looking around.

"He left" Happy said, swinging his feet over the bar counter, dangling his blue paws "I'll pay you later, Mira".

"I wonder why Natsu-San stormed out like that" Wendy wondered allowed.

Gray smirked, hugging Lucy tight "Maybe he's jealous" he said jokily, nuzzling Lucy's nose.

_He is_ Happy thought, sadly.

Lucy laughed, her cheeks turning pink. Gray then leaned down and kissed her a second time, causing Juvia to run out of the guildhall in a fit of tears.

"Juvia, wait!" Lucy broke away from her boyfriend to run after Juvia, not caring that she was probably the very last person Juvia wanted to see.

Once the doors closed, Macao chuckled "I'd be careful if I were you, Gray".

"Huh?" Gray turned to face the middle-aged man "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Wakaba smirked "The guy who wants your girlfriend, and the girl who wants you — a very promising team"

"Which guy likes my girlfriend?" Gray raised an eyebrow. That comment caused both men to burst into laughter.

"O-Obviously" Macao said between laughs "It's N — "

"Nobody" Happy said quickly. The only reason he hadn't followed Natsu was because he knew the poor boy needed time alone, to think. Happy took it as his job to make sure neither Gray nor Lucy got suspicious. Everyone else didn't matter, it was just Gray he needed to concentrate on.

"I think Wakaba and Macao mean Natsu" Carla said, sipping on a cup of tea "Don't you, Happy?"

_That's it. She knows I can't disagree with her, doesn't she? She's backed me into a corner! If I don't agree everyone will know something's up! _Happy thought wildly. But he noticed the white she-cat didn't look like she was tricking him, she looked calm and uninterested, really, simply sipping her tea. Happy realized she was just speaking her mind and wanted someone to agree — and Happy was the closest person near her. Why would she want to exploit Natsu anyway?

"I — Maybe" Happy said, blushing, not wanting to disagree with Carla.

"That's what I was about to say" Macao said "I may be old, but I'm not blind. It's just a hunch, but I think Natsu has a thing for Lucy".

Gray shook his head "Natsu wouldn't do that"

"Why wouldn't he?" Elfman asked "If he likes Lucy and hates you — " that was obviously the wrong thing to say. Gray turned on the white-haired mage, eyes full of anger, scowling. His evil glare was almost as terrifying as Erza's, making Elfman flinch.

"Natsu's my Nakama" Gray snapped "Therefore he's my friend. I know for a fact he wouldn't try to take Lucy from me, not when she's his best friend and his Nakama, too! You're being a childish brat for even saying that"

"Gray, I didn't — " Elfman started.

"Just shut your mouth!" Gray snapped, causing Elfman to flinch and the entire guildhall to go completely silent. Gray exhaled, putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm sorry, Gray" Elfman muttered. For all the 'be a man' act Elfman put on, the over-sensitive young man was actually very easy to break when it came to emotions. He was still a talented and strong fighting mage, but the second someone actually yelled at him, he fell to pieces.

"It's fine" Gray responded "I trust Natsu. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Lucy".

_That's true._ Happy thought _At least, not on purpose anyway . . . _

The next morning, Happy was surprised to find Natsu acting remotely normal. He was still overexcited about getting up, and contained his usual appetite. That was good. If Natsu stopped eating like a starving animal, Happy would've made him see a doctor for sure.

"C'mon, Happy, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, practically dragging the blue exceed to Fairy Tail.

"When did you get so excited about going to the guild?" Happy smirked.

"Since . . . I dunno, since I owed Mira money" Natsu shrugged.

"You sure it's not 'cause of someone _else_?" Happy teased "Like, I dunno, a certain blonde female mage on our team?"

Natsu scowled, turning cherry red "Shut up"

"That wasn't a no"

"I said shut up!"

"You _liiiiiiike _her!"

"Real mature, Happy"

Happy continued to tease Natsu until they reached the guild, where Natsu greeted Mira and proceeded to pay her the 5J he owed.

"Is Lu — Are Lucy and Gray here yet?" Natsu asked, quickly changing his sentence. Happy could tell Natsu wasn't really concerned for the Ice Mage, though.

"Yeah, the Lovebirds are in the back" Mira smiled, blushed cheerfully, and pointed to a table at the back of the guild "Aren't they just adorable together?" she squealed.

Happy rolled his eyes. Mirajane Strauss loved to tease and make couples — he recalled her telling Lucy that Gray might like her, once. Maybe that's why she was so happy about Fairy Tail's newest young couple.

Natsu seemed to glare at the table, refusing to look at the couple, yet looking extremely annoyed. Happy waved "Hi Gray! Hi Lucy!". Rule number one: don't look suspicious.

"Oh, hey Happy" Luc smiled, looking away from Gray for a mere second. Her face then broke into a wide grin "Natsu!"

Natsu looked up at the mention of his name, his eyes widening "Lucy, I — " He didn't get to finish. Lucy ran over, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hey, why'd you leave in such a hurry yesterday?" Lucy asked, brown eye sparkling "Seeing someone?"

"What? Oh, uh, no" Natsu said, quickly.

"Oh, please. When a guy runs out that quickly, it's because of a girl" Lucy smiled "So who is it? What's her name? It's Lisanna, right?"

Natsu turned a shade of light pink "No, it's n-not Lisanna"

_You don't stutter, Natsu_ was what Happy wanted to say, but was petrified in silence, when Lucy leaned closer to him. Her nose was practically touching his, her smile small but joyful.

"C'mon, Natsu, you can tell me" Lucy whispered "We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Y-yeah" Natsu spluttered, as if he forgot how to speak. Lucy, completely oblivious to his nervousness, inched closer. Now their noses were about half a centimeter apart, which meant their lips . . .

"Hey, Lucy, do you want to go on a job with us?" Happy asked quickly, mainly because Natsu looked like he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Oh, sure Happy" Lucy smiled, quickly turning away. Natsu looked like he suddenly remembered how to breath, inhaling quickly and silently so Lucy wouldn't notice.

"What kind of job do you have in mind?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno" Lucy giggled "Gray won't let me go on anything too dangerous, so — "

Natsu scoffed "Typical"

Lucy's eyes darkened "What?"

"It's like the guy has no faith in you at all" Natsu said, calmly, arms behind his head "First he follows you around and practically keeps you on a leash. Now he doesn't think you can take care of yourself?" he raised his voice a bit "Doesn't he know he can't treat his girlfriend like a dog?"

"Natsu!" Happy hissed.

"He just wants me to be safe!" Lucy snapped.

"He's controlling you" Natsu growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy retorted "All he's ever done is care about me!"

Natsu gripped the wooden counter so hard it cracked "Why does his opinion matter so much to you" he whispered, then yelled "_I thought I was your partner!_"

This caused the entire guildhall to go quiet, Lucy took an abrupt step back, eyes wide.

"_Well?_" Natsu hissed "_Are I or aren't I?_ _Is it me or him_?"

Most jaws hit the floor by Natsu's last words, somewhere in the confusion Gray stood up quickly, pushing his chair back. Natsu's eyes were wide.

"I — I didn't mean it like that!" Natsu exclaimed "I was just — I gotta go".

With that, the Dragon Slayer walked off, throwing open the doors. Happy ran after him "Natsu!".

"Ugh, the nerve of — !" Lucy growled.

"Lucy-San, please don't be mad at Natsu-San" Lisanna pleaded, grabbing Lucy's arm.

"You heard what he said!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He doesn't know what he's saying, Lucy-San!" Lisanna said "Please, Lucy. Let Happy and I talk to him, we'll straighten him out".

Lucy sighed "Ok, I'm not mad. For you, Lisanna-San".

Lisanna nodded, running after Natsu. Levy and Gajeel exchanged a glance, and Levy walked up to Lucy.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked "You want to come to my house and talk?"

Lucy smiled "Sure, Levy-Chan". With that, the two mages left the guild, leaving complete silence behind them.

Macao stood up and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. The ice mage looked over; he hadn't moved since Natsu left. The current guild master's eyes were full of pity, and he cleared his throat.

"I'd be worried if I were you" Macao sighed.

_**And there's the end of chapter two. It's a lot longer than chapter one, huh? And in case you're wondering, I don't have a problem with Lisanna! She's a really nice person. There won't be any 'Lisanna's-a-crazy-bitch-who-tries-to-steal-Natsu-from-Lucy' crap in this story, none of the Lucy leaves after they start to date cliché. None of that! All the original stuff of my mind. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd like to know! **_

_**Aye sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people. Thanks for all the support and reviews. By the fact that my email is vibration 24/7, it must have gotten really popular. I'm really glad about that. :3 **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. If you haven't figured that out by now, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? I only own my OC, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter three ~ * ~ * **_

_Natsu fell to his knees, looking at his own reflection in the pool. He reached out for the icy water, his fingers barley brushing against it's cool surface. _

"_Natsu!" a familiar voice called "Natsu-Nii!" _

_Natsu turned quickly "Aya . . .?" _

_He got to his feet only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He whisked around, just in time to see an eleven-year-old girl with brown waves tossed over her shoulder, electric blue eyes, and a scar through her right eye. Her scar didn't blind her, he could tell by the brightness of her eyes. _

_Natsu's face broke into a wide grin "Hey, Aya-Chan. How've ya been?" _

"_Bored" Aya admitted, glumly, sitting back and gazing into the pool "Nothing to do here". _

"_Isn't it paradise, here?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. _

"_Eh," Aya shrugged "You get used to it" she smirked "I hear you've found a mate"_

"_From who?" Natsu exclaimed, turning ruby red. _

"_I get around" Aya smiled, kicking her feet in the pool "So what's her name?" _

"_She's not my mate!" _

"_Gee, someone's cranky. She belong to someone else?" _

"_Aya, I don't — !"_

"_She does belong to someone else, doesn't she?"_

" _. . . yeah" _

"_Ah," Aya leaned back, closing her eyes "That's gotta suck"._

"_How could she like Gray?" Natsu suddenly exclaimed "I did all those things for her — protected her, brought her to Fairy Tail. While Gray just decided to join the ride! He has no right to even think about taking her, but no! He had to take over her mind and brainwash her into thinking he was the right choice! Damn him! That stupid dumbass — !" _

_Natsu paused, and looked over to see Aya laughing. Her laugh was still that of a child, even though she should be much older now. _

"_What?" Natsu growled. In the time he usually got with his sister, Natsu had a bad habit of opening up and pouring his heart out to his little sister. He hated that someone had the power to make him spill out his heart and every thought like that, but Aya never did seem to mind. Why would she? It was like a superpower no one ever knew of, one only she held. _

"_Oh, just how incredibly clueless you are!" Aya smiled "No one is going to wait for you, Natsu! I didn't." the girl's face fell "But we both know how that ended"_

"_Don't talk about that" Natsu snapped. _

"_What? My death?" Aya gave a sad smile "It happened, Natsu-Nii, whether we like it or not. And whether you like it or not, Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful, charming, fun-loving young lady. Every man's dream, the ideal and perfect girlfriend. In your hesitation, Gray saw his chance and took it. Maybe she was a little brainwashed into thinking your deeds were partially his" Aya smirked "If I remember Gray Fullbuster, he was a moody kid with rock-star hair who was amazing with words. After all, Lucy isn't and wasn't 'yours'. Gray didn't steal her, he claimed what you failed to claim". _

"_How can you be eleven and talk like an adult" Natsu grunted. _

_Aya laughed "I've been living here for ages. I'm a lot older than you think". _

"_How old are you supposed to be?" Natsu asked. _

"_Twenty-four"_

"_Seriously?" _

"_Considering I didn't go to Tenrou Island with you, yes. I don't age physically but I do mentally, Natsu-Nii" Aya pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear "I have to go" _

"_Why?" Natsu asked. He needed more time for his little sister, he just needed to say he was sorry. Is this was really the closest thing to ever seeing Aya again, he needed more time. He needed a lifetime to say all he needed to say. But Aya always delayed his words, she talked casually and helped him with his problems. And she would leave by the time he remembered he needed to say something. _

_Aya gave a sad smile "It's time for you to wake up". _

"_What? No! Aya-Chan!" _

"Natsu? Natsu-San!"

Natsu bolted awake, a hand to his forehead. He was sweating like mad. To his left, he saw Lisanna and Happy, both looking extremely worried.

"You were having a nightmare" Lisanna explained.

"You kept saying 'Aya-Chan'" Happy added.

"W-Was it?" Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair "Well, uh, what are you two doing here?"

Lisanna and Happy exchanged a glance. Lisanna leaned forward "You know, you're like a brother to me, Natsu-San?"

"Yeah, and you're like my sister" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"So let me say this" Lisanna took in a deep breath "What you said was completely uncalled for".

Oh.

Now things make sense.

Natsu growled "it was the truth"

"You embarrassed both Lucy and Gray in front of the entire guild" Happy said quietly. Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"I was speaking my mind" Natsu snapped.

"Well sometimes your mind needs to stay in your mind!" Lisanna quickly slapped his forehead "What were you thinking? Do you want Lucy-San to hate you?"

"Quite the contrary," Happy said "he wants her to do the exact opposite"

Lisanna's eyes widened "Oh. Now things make sense"

Natsu rolled his eyes, collapsing onto his bed "What does it matter?"

"Natsu, insulting your crushes boy friend doesn't get them to like you!" Lisanna exclaimed. Natsu simply rolled over, burying himself into the covers.

"If you want to get on _their _good side" Lisanna smiled "I suggest you go apologize".

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Doesn't he know he can't treat his girlfriend like a dog?"

The words rang in Gray's ears. It didn't necessarily bother him, he knew it was a lie. But Natsu might has well have written it on a giant billboard: I'M DECLARING WAR!

Typical of Natsu. He should've known the stupid Dragon Slayer wouldn't grow up. He should've known Natsu wouldn't be able to put the past behind him and become friends. Did he always have to act like such a damn child? Everything was a competition. Lucy was Natsu's toy, an excuse to fight Gray. It made him sick. Gray's precious Lucy was no one's plaything.

Gray gripped the table angrily. To think he actually defended that bastard . . .!

He gritted his teeth. If it was a war Natsu wanted, he would get a war. Maybe Natsu forgot which of the two of them was dating Lucy. Perhaps he needed to pound that message into Natsu's thick skull: "What's mine is MINE, and you can't take it from me".

Before he could think of a plot, Natsu walked into the guildhall. The guild went silent, but Natsu stood proud and tall. He walked right over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said "What I did was uncalled for and immature"

Lucy looked surprise, her eyes wide "Are you apologizing . . .?"

Natsu nodded "Do you forgive me?"

"Uh _—_ yeah. You're forgiven, Natsu" Lucy said.

Gray gritted his teeth. Did he not deserve an apology, too? This was Natsu's demented way of saying 'war, remember, Stripper?'.

"Lucy!" Gray called, running to his girlfriend.

"Gray! There you are!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging him tightly "I was about to pick a job for us _—_ "

"Lucy, we can go tomorrow" Gray smiled "Let's go get a coffee, have a day in town"

"That does sound nice" Lucy got a dreamy look in her eyes "Let's go then, shall we?"

Lucy grabbed Gray's hand, and the two of them walked out of the guild. Everyone else was still in shock by Natsu's apology. If there was one thing Natsu Dragneel didn't do, it was apologizing.

Mira smiled at Natsu "That was a nice thing you did"

Natsu smiled "Thank you"

Fast as lighting, in a single second, Mira lashed out her hand and grabbed Natsu's cheek "So why'd you do it for Natsu, Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?" Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu smiled sheepishly _—_ another thing he never did _—_ and in a shimmer of light, Natsu was gone. It was just Lisanna in Natsu's clothing.

"I didn't want them to fight!" Lisanna turned bright pink "But Natsu refused to apologize! So I borrowed some of his clothes and did a transformation" she sniffled "please don't be mad at me!"

"Mirajane, how did you know it was really Lisanna?" Carla asked.

"I'm an expert at transformation" Mira said, proudly.

"_I _fooled you, once" Macao said proudly.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Why not just convince Natsu to apologize?" Erza asked.

"He wouldn't listen!" Lisanna exclaimed "They need to make up and be friends again _—_ and that can't happen if Natsu has random outbursts and Lucy hates him. He needs time on his own".

"Lots of time" Elfman nodded his head "A real man needs time alone".

Something told Mira that all the time in the world wasn't going to help Natsu.

Especially since today was Aya's birthday.

_**And here's chapter three! I finally got to officially bring Aya into the story. Even if she is just a figment in Natsu's mind. **_

_**Did you like it, love it, hate it? I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye sir, **_

_**Ninja**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Was I too fast with uploading this chapter? I got a little excited . . . I didn't think there was enough LucyxNatsu action, so I added some here. :3 Ninja: making die-hard NaLu fans happy one step at a time! Yay! **_

_**Here it goes! **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter four ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu stared at the ceiling, still laying on his bed, arms behind his head. After his last refusal to apologize, Lisanna had grabbed his jacket, snapped "If you won't apologize, I will!" and stormed out, followed by Happy.

_October twenty-second_. This time of year, people would be collecting and carving pumpkins. They'd be picking out Halloween costumes and going to apple orchards. Approximately thirteen years ago, it was a day of laughter and last-minute birthday presents. Now it was nothing more than a day of memories and sadness.

Natsu looked over to his clock lacrima. Noon. He'd slept for about two or three hours before Lisanna and Happy woke him up. He sighed and slipped on his jacket. Might as well do _something_ productive today.

The Dragon Slayer walked from his house to the town, which hadn't changed much in the seven years Natsu was gone. He proceeded to sit on a bench across the coffee shop.

"Oniichan!" a little girl around the age of seven ran up to a boy around the age of eight. She had wavy brown hair that stopped below her shoulders. The little girl was holding a pumpkin almost as big as she was, but was having no trouble carrying it. She reminded Natsu of Aya.

The boy's hair was spiked up like Natsu's, but it was jet black. He smiled at the little girl "What have you got there, Harumi-Chan?"

The little girl, Harumi, gave a wide smile "Look at the pumpkin I found, Mitsuru-Nii! It's the biggest one I've ever seen in my life!"

The boy, Mitsuru, smiled "It's the biggest one I've ever seen"

"Can we buy it, Mitsuru-Nii?" Harumi asked.

Mitsuru laughed "Since it's your birthday, I'll buy you any pumpkin you want"

Harumi jumped up and down with joy "Yay! I can't wait to carve it! Thank you so much, Mitsuru-Nii!"

Natsu smiled to himself, leaning back. Mitsuru and Harumi reminded Natsu of himself and Aya as children. Aya was a natural when it came to art, even though she had little respect for beautiful buildings (she was almost as destructive as her older brother). She would pick out any pumpkin she wanted, Natsu would buy it for her, and she would create an amazing design on it's surface. Her jack-o-lanterns were easily the best in Magnolia.

"_Will you do anything else besides stabbing pumpkins?" A young Natsu snapped. _

"_Butt of my business!" an even younger Aya retorted "It's almost Halloween. I want this to be perfect"_

"_But it's perfect every year" Natsu said. _

_Aya smiled "Aw! Thank you, oniichan!" _

"_I didn't mean it like that!" Natsu's face turned as pink as his hair "And don't call me oniichan!" _

What would he give to hear Aya's voice calling him 'oniichan' today? To see her carve another stupid jack-o-lantern, and to have her beg him to buy her another pumpkin? All he had now were memories of a sister who was never going to come home.

When Natsu looked up, Harumi and Mitsuru were gone. So he got a full view of the coffee shop's window. A blonde girl and a boy with ebony hair, laughing at a table. Great. Now he got a full view of Gray and Lucy's happy date.

_My life sucks_ Natsugrowled in annoyance, leaning his head back on the bench.

Lucy looked up from her conversation with Gray, seeing a familiar pink-haired teenager across the street. In all the time she knew Natsu, Lucy had never seen him look so unhappy. Strangely, it saddened her entirely.

"Gray-Chan, what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Gray seemed to snap out of his thoughts "Oh, what day is today?"

"Wednesday, the twenty-second" Lucy answered.

"That's why" Gray sighed "today was Aya's birthday"

"Aya?" Lucy asked "who's Aya?"

Gray looked horrified for a second, then sighed "Oh, right, you're still new to the guild. Aya Dragneel, she was Natsu's little sister. She died years ago".

"Oh" Lucy sighed, her heart throbbing, looking over to Natsu as the boy stood up, walking down the street. "That's . . .".

Lucy looked to the table and sighed, she knew what she had to do "can we continue this tomorrow, Gray-Chan?"

"Huh? Why, Lucy-Chan?" Gray asked.

"Because . . . Well, because Natsu's all alone. I think he needs someone to comfort him, Gray-Kun" Lucy pouted "It's his dead little sister's birthday". Lucy leaned over the table, taking his hands in hers "We can go on a job tomorrow, just you and me".

Gray didn't look satisfied, but he nodded "Go ahead, Lucy-Chan. But tomorrow, it's just the two of us".

"Thanks!" Lucy quickly kissed Gray's lips, jumping to her feet and running out. She could catch a glimpse of Natsu's bright pink hair from the coffee shop.

"Natsu!" Lucy called "Wait up!".

The boy turned, his eyes wide " . . . Lucy . . . ?"

Lucy ran to him, breathing heavily "I h-heard about y-your — a-about A-Aya-San . . ."

"Oh" Natsu looked to the stone floor, blushing wildly "you heard?"

"Well, you can't be alone on a time like this" Lucy exclaimed, walking along side him. After a few seconds of silence, Lucy decided she wasn't going to let this be awkward.

"So what was Aya-San like?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged "the best word would be 'unique'. She liked to stick out like a sore thumb. She dyed streaks in her hair, and wore bright colors, liked to keep the pain stains on her pants". Natsu started to chuckle.

His laughter made Lucy smile "What?"

"Oh, nothing" Natsu said, but continued to talk "A few years ago, on my birthday, Aya decided she wanted to dye pink streaks in her hair so we'd match a little for a day. But Gray jacked up her hair dye and she ended up dying her whole head bubblegum pink".

Lucy laughed "You matched, at least"

"Yeah, but she was furious" Natsu laughed "She burst into the guildhall that afternoon, shouting 'Natsu-Nii! Look at this! It was the stripper's fault!'"

"'Stripper'?" Lucy asked "She didn't like Gray either?"

"Not much, no" Natsu admitted "They liked to do a never-ending chain of pranks on each other. Gray dyed her hair pink, Aya pushed him in the lake. Gray slipped ice in her fire drink so she was drooling ice cubes for a day; Aya set fire to the water heater so Gray took a bath in burning water and was as red as a lobster for the day. Neither of them let the chain end".

Lucy smiled "Sounds like the fights you and Gray-Chan have".

Natsu tensed when she called Gray 'Gray-Chan', but he smiled back "It does, doesn't it?"

Lucy suddenly got a sad look in her brown eyes "How did she die?"

"Her first job was too big for her" Natsu said, softly "She died getting it done"

"H-How old was she?" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"Eleven"

"I . . ." Lucy's eyes blurred with tears "I'm so sorry . . . She was so young . . ."

"It's alright" Natsu said, then flinched as he felt Lucy grab his hand, her fingers intertwining with his.

"I'm sorry for even asking" Lucy said, her eyes full of tears "I don't want to be a burden"

"Y-you're not" Natsu spluttered "It's f-fine. You m-mean well".

Lucy gave a sad smile through her tears "You wanna visit her?"

"S-Sure" Natsu said "Follow me. It's right next to where Lisanna's grave used to be".

Lucy let go of his hand (much to Natsu's disappointment) and walked in the direction of the graveyard.

Natsu longed for the warmth of her hand, for her to smile at him again. The way she called Gray 'Gray-Chan' disgusted him, but it only sparked his imagination. Of Lucy calling him things like 'Natsu-Chan' or 'Natsu-Kun'. It wasn't heard, even when she said 'Gray-Chan' it was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

It didn't take long for them to get to the graveyard and find the weathered tombstone with the dragon on it. _Here lies Aya Dragneel. Beloved sister, mage, and friend. Proud member of Fairy Tail. Shinsetsuna kokoro o motta hi no tamashī._

Lucy got to her knees, running her hands over the lettering. She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was enough.

"I should've brought flowers" Lucy smiled, then stood up "I'll go buy some. Be back in a — "

Lucy took a single step then tripped, nearly falling to her face. "Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing over and catching her in his arms. For a pregnant silence, Lucy just stood there, blushing and clinging to Natsu's jacket. Natsu just hoped this moment would never end.

Lucy giggled "Thanks. I nearly fell to my face, there"

"N-No problem" Natsu smirked. Lucy balanced herself, then ran off to town, yelling to stay there and that she'd be right back.

"_God, she's even more perfect for you than I thought_"

Natsu gasped, then turned. Aya's figure was nearly holographic, sitting on top of her own grave. She smiled at Natsu, as if remembering the day she got her hair dyed pink. No, as if she knew something he didn't.

"_Too bad she's taken, huh, Natsu-Chan?_"

"Aya . . . Chan . . ." Natsu breathed, reaching out for his sister. She gave him one last smile before fading away completely. And the warmth and happiness of her presence left him, alone with nothing but the body of his sister, and a fading memory of who she really was.

_**Awh, *tear* moving, isn't it? I hope I satisfied a few people with this chapter. And for those of you wondering, the inscription on Aya's grave means "A fiery soul with a kind heart". My own creation. I'll update as soon as I can. Last week of school! Yay!**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye sir,**_

_**Ninja **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh. My. God. I. Freaking. Love. You. Guys.**_

_**Twenty reviews! Two pages of reviews! It's like a dream. Am I awake? Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to all of you who added this story as one of your favorites, and thanks to those who subscribed and put this on story alert. And thanks to those to added me as a favorite author. :3 I'm seriously touched *tear*. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **_

_**So here we go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter five ~ * ~ * **_

The next day, the guild was practically normal. There was just the aftershock of Aya's birthday, and the last gasps from Natsu's outburst the previous day. Other than that, people laughed and talked, and carried on with their every day lives.

Natsu came in late, around noon, still sleepy. He was having the best dream. Aya and Lucy were in it, except Aya's hair was bright pink and Lucy kept calling him 'Natsu-Kun'. He had woken up to Happy dunking a bucket of ice water on his head.

So he had came to the guild half-asleep, with his hair wet, and bags under his eyes. It had been a practically sleepless night of Happy looking through photo albums, and him thinking of Lucy. She had bought the biggest collection of flowers, every flower of every color. Roses, violets, poppies, forget-me-nots, orchids, daisies, everything.

"The name 'Aya' means 'colorful' or 'colorful one'" Lucy explained "So I figured she deserved a bunch of colors".

Though it was simple, it was probably the most meaningful thing Natsu had ever seen. The flowers were just respectful, they reflected Aya's memory. Even as her big brother, he didn't even think of that. He had spent an hour and a half picking wildflowers, but now that seemed meaningless and pitiful.

Natsu shook a few droplets of water out of his hair, then walked over to Erza. Normally he would avoid her when she was munching on her infamous strawberry cake, but no one else on his team was here. Besides Happy, but he was getting annoying. Lately, he'd been offering things like "I can give Lucy a fish and say you helped me catch it!" or "Lucy can go fishing with us too, I can ask her for you, if you want!". Natsu was beginning to suspect that his crush—liking to Lucy was Happy's main excuse to get closer to Lucy.

"Hey, Erza" Natsu said.

Erza gave him a death glare over her forkful of cake "Natsu. What do you want?"

"Just to say hi. How've ya been" Natsu smiled.

Erza stuck the fork in her mouth "Fwine"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nowuh"

"Really? That's cool!

"Natsu, why are you talking to me?"

"I always talk to you!"

Erza stuck another forkful in her mouth "Nevah pwivatwy. Wut's gotten inta yuh?"

Natsu sighed "Fine, ya got me. I'm bored, Happy's annoying, Gray and Lucy are currently driving down love avenue, and they also happen to be M.I.A."

"Love avenue?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The worst avenue" Natsu shook his head.

"So I'm your last resort?" Erza asked.

"Pretty much"

"Ah. Well, feel free to sit and watch me eat"

"Thanks, I guess".

And so, that's how it was for at least ten minutes. Natsu sat across from Erza, simply staring, watching her eat her beloved cake. Until Erza finally stood up, extremely annoyed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Erza exclaimed "It's creepy!". The redheaded mage turned on her heels, storming away and taking her cake with her.

"No! Erza, wait!" Natsu called "_I'm so bored!_"

No sooner had he said that did Gray and Lucy burst into the guild. Both laughing, with Gray carrying Lucy on his back.

Lucy quickly kissed Gray's cheek "we're back from our job!"

"There's some excitement for you" Happy muttered.

Now Natsu wished he was bored.

Lucy quickly jumped off Gray's back, going to the bar "Hey, Mira"

"Aw, you and Gray are so cute together!" Mira chided.

Lucy smiled "Can I have an orange juice?"

Mira gushed over the couple for a few more minutes, then proceeded to making Lucy's drink.

"Natsu!" Lucy called "Come on, sit next to me!"

Natsu, blushing slightly, walked over to Lucy "Hey, Lucy"

"God, you look so bored" Lucy exclaimed "What've you been doing?"

"That's the thing" Natsu sighed "Absolutely nothing. You went on a job with Gray?"

"Yeah" Lucy said dreamily "Beating the north Hargeon bandits. He saved me about three times" she rested her chin on her fist "He's so brave".

_I'm braver_. Natsu thought sourly, but said "That's . . . nice".

"Isn't it just?" Lucy smiled "Have you been on any jobs lately?"

"Not really" Natsu said._ What's she getting at . . .? _

"Maybe tomorrow we can — " Lucy started.

"Lucy-Chan!" Gray exclaimed, running over, draping his arm over her shoulders "C'mon lets go get a coffee"

Natsu gritted his teeth, gripping the wooden bar as Lucy looked at Gray with confused "Maybe later, Gray-Kun, Natsu and I were talking — "

"He's not going anywhere" Gray gave Natsu a smirk that only he could see. Natsu growled, digging his fingernails into the bar.

"We were _talking_" Natsu growled.

"Lucy-Chan" Gray said, ignoring him completely "You owe me. We didn't get to finish our date yesterday". Gray pouted, his blue-black eyes were sparkling.

_Dumbass baby_. Natsu thought sourly, but Lucy seemed to be thinking differently.

"Can we talk l-later Natsu?" Lucy asked, not taking her eyes off Gray for a single second.

"Not. At. All." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Lucy-Chan, it's not like he matters" Gray took Lucy's face in a single hand, then gave a smirk only Natsu could see "After all, _I'm_ your boyfriend".

"_What is your problem with me?_" Natsu snapped, standing up quickly. Happy looked horrified, Lucy looked surprised, Mira dropped Lucy's orange juice, and Erza finally looked up from her beloved strawberry cake. But all the while, Gray looked smug and satisfied.

"Whatever do you mean, Natsu-Kun?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First you don't let me talk to her," Natsu snapped "Now you're telling her that I'm _worthless_?"

"I didn't say you were entirely worthless" Gray growled, not looking intimidated "I just said you were worthless to her"

"Gray-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed "That's enough!"

"Can you blame me?" Gray snapped "The way he's always up in my face, the way he looks at you — !"

"_SHUT UP!_" Natsu yelled, punching Gray across the face. Lucy screamed, stepping back and nearly tripping over a bar stool.

"Stop it!" Erza screeched.

Gray clenched his jaw, then wiped the blood off his face "So that's the way you want it to be? Fine". The Ice Mage got to his feet, then lashed out a fist, getting Natsu right in the face.

_He knew. He knew I liked her, and that bastard took her anyway. He had the nerve to call me friend, he had the nerve to get mad at me . . . That stupid bastard! _Natsu thought, summoning fire to his fists. That was it. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no chance of ever letting it go or forgiving Gray.

_I promised I would. Now it's time to burn that asshole to a crisp. _

Natsu and Gray had fought before, but the entire guild could see they never fought so intensely. Before it was simple out of the pure pleasure of fighting, now it was because of something more. Much more.

"Ice Make: hammer!" Gray exclaimed, as a shining hammer that looked to be made of glass appeared in his hands. With a single swift move, he struck Natsu, hitting him across the back.

"Don't bring magic into this!" Erza exclaimed "Natsu, Gray, stop it right n — !"

"Can it, Erza!" Natsu yelled. _Hey, I've always wanted to say that! But I kind of liked living . . ._ Of course, now all that mattered was pounding Gray to dust.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled, as scarlet flames appeared around his arms, he lashed out at Gray. Gray growled in pain, his skin turning red with the heat impact.

"Ice Make: sword!" Gray shouted, and with all the strength he could muster, he struck out at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer went soaring backwards, slamming into the wall.

Natsu growled in frustration, clenching his fists. God, that _hurt_! That stupid popsicle was going to pay, he — !

"_Natsu, don't" _

Natsu froze. He heard a voice, he could feel someone's breath on his ear. And the sharp scent of cinnamon hit his nose, Aya's scent. He'd always hated the smell of cinnamon (in life, Natsu would constantly tell Aya how bad he thought she smelled), perhaps that was because he always loved the smell of vanilla. But now he was never so happy to smell that disgusting smell.

"Well, fireplace? I'm waiting?" Gray called, still holding that damn ice sword.

"_Get up and walk away. Ignore him." _

Natsu clenched his fists "That's not what you would do"

"What're you jabbering about, Dragon-Breath?" Gray asked.

"_What I would do isn't always the right thing to do"_

"It's the honorable thing to do" Natsu retorted.

"Seriously, who're you talking to?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"_You said you wanted to make Lucy happy. Or at least, you thought it. Look at her, oniichan. Does that look like a happy face?"_

Truthfully, it didn't. Lucy looked horrified at seeing her best friend and her boyfriend try to murder each other in the guild. Her brown eyes were wide, and the smile Natsu loved so much was gone.

"No" Natsu sighed.

"Seriously, dude, I'm a little scared now" Gray said shakily.

"_You have to do the right thing"_

And with that, the scent of cinnamon was gone and the warmth of Aya's presence was gone. Natsu exhaled, he sat up, turned, and walked opposite the direction Gray.

"Fireplace! Where're you going?" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm picking a job" Natsu said casually "C'mon, Happs"

"A-Aye, sir" Happy spluttered, following Natsu out the door.

"Th — This isn't over, hothead!" Gray snapped.

"It is to me" Natsu said calmly, closing the doors behind him. Eyes were wide, jaws were on the floor, Erza was still petrified from Natsu snapping back to her.

"Huh" Lucy smiled a little, resting her head on her palm. Natsu walking away from a pointless fight with Gray-Chan? Maybe he has changed, but only a little. Lucy hesitated for a second, sniffing the air around her.

"Lu-Chan? Are you ok?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine, but . . ." Lucy looked around "Does anyone else smell cinnamon?"

_**And chapter five is done. Huh, three chapters in two days. If this keeps up, I might be updating a new chapter every day. Does that sound nice to you? **_

_**Ah, cinnamon. My favorite (and Natsu's least favorite) smell. I love cinnamon . . . **_**3 :3**

_**Suggestions, critique? Like it, love it, hate it? I'd really super appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aw. You guys are so sweet. The second I talk about having twenty reviews, you give me thirty? Is it a disease going around or are you just naturally sweet? I wuv you guys! **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own my OC. **_

_**Here it goes. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Six ~ * ~ * **_

_The storm raged on Magnolia, lightning flashed across a cold, black sky. Rain fell in bucketfuls, ice battering against the windows._

_A boy around the age of seven was the only one out on the streets. His pink hair was matted to his head, he was carrying a girl only a year younger than him. Her arm was draped around his neck. _

_The boy looked in no fine state, covered in cuts, bruises, and his own blood. But his sister was in a much worse state. _

_Blinking through the rain, the boy could see a building in the distance. The town's guild, Fairy Tail. If anyone could help his sister, they should be able to. _

_Running as fast as he could, the boy came to the doors of the guild, swinging them open and yelling "Help!" ._

_Every head in the guild turned to him, and gasped. The girl he was supporting, half her face was covered in fresh, scarlet blood, even through the rain. And it was definitely her own. _

"_My sisters hurt!" the boy exclaimed, desperately "Help her, please! I'll pay you back, I promise!" _

"_No need for money, young man" a stout old man said "We'll help her, but for free. Gildarts, pick up the girl and set her on the table". _

_A man with shoulder-length orange hair took the boy's sister from his arms, setting her on a table. _

"_Should I put ice on it?" a young boy with ebony hair offered "ice helps wounds, doesn't it?"_

"_It's gushing out blood, Gray, ice isn't going to help!" a scary-looking girl with white hair snapped. _

"_Jeez, Mira, I was only trying to help" Gray muttered. _

"_Somebody get bandages" the old man ordered "We need to get her to Porlyusica — and fast. Young man" he turned to the boy "What's your name?" _

"_Natsu" the boy said "Natsu Dragneel" _

"_And your sister's name?"_

"_Ask her. She's awake" _

"_Sh-She is?" _

"_Barley, but yes. She's a lot stronger than you think" _

_The girl looked mangled and defeated, with at least twelve napkins stuck to the right side of her face. The old man wasn't sure if she was even breathing, let alone awake. But to satisfy Natsu, he looked to the girl and asked "Young lady, what's your name?" _

_Only silence. The girl hadn't moved, let alone talked. The old man sighed and turned to Natsu "Well, it seems you are mistaken. She's out cold. So why don't you tell me her n—?" _

"_. . . Aya . . ." the girl whispered. _

_The old man turned "Huh?" _

"_. . . M-My name . . . It's Aya . . . Dragneel . . ." the girl muttered "And . . . You . . .?" _

"_Makarov, Master Makarov" the old man said, clearly amazed. _

"_I told you, she's strong" Natsu said with a straight, serious face. _

"_Right" Makarov said "Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba. You three help me get Aya here to Porlyusica"._

"_I'm coming with you!" Natsu exclaimed, but was stopped by an armored girl who was slightly older than him. _

"_No" she said. _

"_What?" Natsu exclaimed "No! That's my sister! I need to be there for her!" _

_The girl grabbed Natsu's arms and held them behind his back "There's no room for you in the four-wheeler!" _

"_Then they need to MAKE room!" Natsu shouted, but the four men proceeded to take Aya to find whoever Porlyusica was, leaving Natsu behind "No! You can't take my sister away from me!" _

Natsu's eyes darted open, and he sat up quickly. Since when did he fall asleep on trains? The second he thought that he began to feel awfully sick.

"Hey, you're up" Happy observed.

"Yeah" Natsu grumbled, a hand to his mouth "how much do we owe Machi Town now?"

"Considering you destroyed a library, a townhouse, and a private home" Happy sighed "we lost three-fourths of our reward".

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed "We needed that money for food!"

"Now we're only getting 700J" Happy sighed "But I can't wait to get home and see Lucy-Chan and Carla!"

"When did you get so excited about seeing Lucy?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like Lucy" Happy smirked "But maybe I don't like her as much as you do!"

"I hate cats"

(^.^)

Natsu walked to the guild, hands in his pockets. Happy had immediately flown in screaming "LUCY-CHAN!" at the top of his lungs, but Natsu lingered behind. He was about to enter the guild when he heard Lucy's voice.

"I cannot believe you!"

Natsu stopped dead in his hand on the door. Who was she talking to?

"You can't talk for me, Gray! You had no right to call Natsu those things!"

Natsu smirked. _Gray? _

"I was mad, ok?" Gray's voice responded "I hate they way he treats you!"

"He treats me fine, it's you I'm worried about!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, of course you don't mind!" Gray hissed "Another boy swooning over you, it's just perfect, isn't it?"

"Oh, please, even if Natsu did like me, it wouldn't matter" Lucy sighed "I'm dating you because I like _you_, Gray. Not because I like Natsu".

Gray grunted "I still don't like the way he looks at you"

"And I don't like the way Juvia looks at you" Lucy retorted.

"You know nothing's going on between us!"

"Same case scenario"

"Touché"

"Please try not to fight Natsu" Lucy pleaded "I don't want either of you to fight. Natsu's my best friend, and I care about him"

Gray growled "God, he'd be jumping with joy if he heard that"

"I didn't know you were the jealous type, Gray"

_Neither did I, Gray_ Natsu smirked _This could be fun. _

(#^.^#)

"Lucy!" Natsu called "Come here, sit next to me"

Lucy smiled as she entered the guild "Sure, Natsu. How was your job?"

"Perfect" Natsu said, just loud enough so he knew Gray could hear him "Would be better if you were there, though"

"Aw, that's sweet" Lucy smiled "Thanks, Natsu"

"In fact, why don't we go on a job together?" Natsu smiled, lightly taking her hand "Just you and me _—_ "

Gray stood up from his table "You want me to kick your ass again, Dragneel?"

"That's not how I remember it happening, Fullbuster!" Natsu retorted. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Erza beat her to it.

"CAN IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Erza screeched.

Both mages froze while Erza breathed heavily. Erza inhaled, then spoke.

"That was revenge on Natsu" Erza said "Now, you two have always fought. But never this hard, never this much, and never with this much hate and force. It's bad for the guild" she pointed to Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka "There are _children _here. You two are a bad influence. If you are going to fight, do it somewhere else. Got it?"

"Yes, Erza-Dono" Gray and Natsu said in unison. Lucy glared at the both, but grabbed Gray by the shirt collar.

"We need to talk" Lucy growled, dragging him out onto the street.

He won. Lucy was pissed at Gray. She looked angry, so Natsu won. Maybe they would break up and Natsu would finally have his chance . . .

But, if he won, why did he feel so terrible about it?

(6.^)

"You are unbelievable!" Lucy exclaimed, ready to slap her boyfriend "It's like you don't even listen to me!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Gray said.

"The second I ask you to try not to fight Natsu, just try!" Lucy snapped "You challenge him in front of the entire guild! What is your problem?"

"MY problem? Oh, please, don't act like you didn't see what he was doing!" Gray retorted.

Lucy put her hands on her hips "Fine, something totally imaginary happened that I didn't see. Care to tell me what it is?"

Gray looked mockingly confused "Hm, let me think. While I think, maybe I should hold your hand" he took her hand in his "and practically ask you on a date!"

"He asked me to accompany him on a job!" Lucy exclaimed "It's business! We're on the same team!"

"If you're on the same team, it shouldn't have to include hand holding and the words 'just you and me'" Gray growled.

Lucy sighed, running a hand through her blond hair "Maybe I should go on a job with Natsu"

"WHAT?" Gray exclaimed "I just told you why and you _—_ "

"I've been seeing Natsu less and less ever since I started dating you" Lucy sighed.

"Maybe I like it like that" Gray muttered.

"I don't want to loose him, Gray-Chan" Lucy said, taking a step closer to Gray.

"Sure"

"You don't have to be jealous of Natsu" Lucy smiled "There's nothing going on between us".

Yet, in the back of Gray's head, a slightly familiar voice whispered "Liar".

And he could've been imagining it, but when Gray heard the voice, he could've sworn he smelled cinnamon.

_**Ok, not one of my best chapters. This one was kind of a filler, I guess. I just really need Lucy to get pissed at Gray. Heh heh. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **_

_**Yeah, uh, I have nothing else to say. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail . . . .**_

_**This is awkward . . . .**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Seven ~ * ~ * **_

_Stupid fight, stupid Gray. Natsu rubbed his head, there was a lump the size of a baby's fist right in the center of his forehead. Not only would everyone give him trouble, but he knew people would make fun of him for it. _

"_Stupid Gray" Natsu muttered "When I get my hands on him, I'll — !"_

"_Don't be a sore loser, Natsu. After all, no one likes a sore loser"_

_Natsu looked up, and scowled at the smiling face of the girl next to him. _

"_Shut up, Aya" Natsu snapped. _

"_Better to hear it from me than from someone else" Aya smiled "Well, I'm going to head home. I'm pretty tired". _

_Natsu shrugged "Whatever". But when she walked off, he noticed the slip of paper tucked in her jacket pocket. _

"_What's that?" Natsu asked, pointing to the slip of paper. _

_Aya turned around quickly, holding the paper behind her back "Nothing. A sketch."_

"_Can I see it? I like your drawings" Natsu asked. _

"_No! It's not good" Aya exclaimed. _

"_But all your drawings are good, Aya-Chan" Natsu raised an eyebrow. _

_Aya hesitated, then smiled sweetly "Aw! Thank you so much, Oniichan!"_

"_Don't call me O—!" Natsu started, then stopped himself when he saw her expression "You're trying to change the subject. Why don't you want me to see that paper?"_

"_Uh, it's no good! I want to go home and fix it" Aya exclaimed "I'll show it to you later"_

"_Fine, if you don't want to show it to me, you don't have to" Natsu said, but he quickly snatched it out of her hands when she turned around. _

"_Hey! Give that back, Natsu-Nii!" Aya exclaimed. _

_Natsu's eyes widened "A job request? Why are you hiding a job request from me?"_

_Aya sighed "I wanted to surprise you, to come back later with the money" Aya smiled "I'm going on my first job. Surprise! Now that you know, aren't you proud of me?"_

_Natsu simply stared at her "You were going to sneak off and go on a job, and you expect me to be PROUD of you?"_

_Aya's face fell "Lisanna-Chan said you'd act like this if you found out . . . I heard you talking about rent problems. So I figured I could help out. I need to go on my first some time"_

"_You don't have the experience, Aya!" Natsu exclaimed. _

"_You went on your first job alone, when you were eleven!" Aya snapped "And if I never go on my first job, I'm never going to get experience!" _

_Natsu sighed "Fine, I won't stop you" he sat up "So I'm coming with you"_

"_What?" Aya exclaimed "No! You promised me I'd go on my first job alone"_

"_Well, la-de-da, I have to break that promise" Natsu snapped "You're to young"_

"_You're only a year older than me! If anything happens, it'll not like you'll be able to protect me!" Aya retorted. _

"_Oh, yeah? I had to drag your butt over here!" Natsu growled "Your sorry injured butt!"_

"_It's not my fault we were attacked!" Aya said "I got hurt, I'm better now. That was years ago"_

"_I don't care! I'm not going to risk you getting hurt" Natsu said. _

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_I'm the older brother, I have custody over you, you're my responsibility. If I say no, you don't go"_

"_Shut up, you stupid liar!"_

"_I'm so hurt! You're not going alone, Aya, and that's final!" _

_Aya looked to be seconds away from tears, but she blinked them away. In all the years Natsu knew his sister, he had never seen her cry. Ever. _

"_You really have no faith in me at all?" Aya asked "You don't think I can handle it on my own?"_

"_Honestly?" Natsu said "No". _

_Aya clenched her fists "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow" she turned on her heels "I'm going home". _

"_Aya-Chan . . ." Lisanna whispered, but Aya had already slammed the doors shut. _

_Natsu sighed. He knew his sister was mad, but at least now he knew she wouldn't try anything rash or stupid. _

_Fire . . . _

_Blood . . ._

_The smell of burning flesh . . ._

_The moment where Aya's eyes closed for the last time . . ._

"Natsu? Are you listening to me?"

Natsu blinked, zapping back into reality and skyrocketing back down to Earth. Lucy was sitting across from him, giving him a worried look.

"Sorry, I was just . . . Thinking" Natsu said "What were you saying?"

"I was saying 'yes, Natsu, I would like to go on a job alone with you'" Lucy said, smiling.

For a moment, Natsu's heart stopped.

"You will?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Lucy laughed "Anyway, I picked this job. Catching a Dark Guild, one known as Black Rose. They've been known to do terrorist attacks and completely destroy guilds. It's dangerous, but it pays a lot" Lucy smiled "and I know you can take it"

_She expects something out of me? She believes in me? _Natsu turned a shade of light pink "Well, alright. By the way, do you like walking to Mori Forest?"

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Lucy didn't like walking to Mori Forest.

Lucy had dragged him over to Train Station, but when it started moving he was already feeling sick.

"Oh, stop whining" Lucy rolled her eyes "Rest your head on my lap"

Natsu's eyes widened, then he rested his head on her lap. He breathed in her scent _—_ his favorite, Vanilla Starlight. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. In a matter of seconds he drifted off into sleep.

Apparently, Lucy found it appropriate to wake someone up by pushing them off her lap and onto the floor. Natsu woke up suddenly to find a face full of floor.

Lucy was laughing her ass off "W-We're here"

Natsu growled as he sat up "Ha-ha, that's hilarious"

Lucy stood up "I couldn't help it, it was so tempting _—_ " she moved two centimeters before tripping over Natsu, and falling to her face . . . On top of him. Natsu was nose-to-nose with Lucy, and she was laying _on top of him. _

Lucy was cherry red "I . . . I-I tripped"

"I saw" Natsu observed, blushing.

Lucy got to her feet "Well, on that awkward note, lets get going. It'll be dark soon".

"Yeah" Natsu agreed, getting to his feet. _Today is officially the best day of my life. _

(#^.^#) (#^.^#)(#^.^#)

"We should camp here" Natsu said, taking off his backpack "It's already dark. Can you get some firewood?"

"Sure" Lucy said, looking around. While she gathered the firewood, Natsu set up two sleeping bags and dinner. It would be nothing fancy, just trail mix. But he didn't plan on _sleeping_, he expected it to be a short hour-and-a-half job. The jobs that said right away 'this'll be tricky' usually mean 'this is as easy as crap, but we're scared and want to look professional'.

"Found some" Lucy said, walking to Natsu. He nodded, arranging the firewood and quickly lighting it on fire. He sat in front of it, and Lucy quickly joined him.

"This is nice" Lucy observed, then leaned against Natsu. He flinched, moving away.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "What? I'm cold! Warm me up"

Natsu could have easily said 'sit by the fire', but he honestly didn't want to. Slowly, he draped an arm around her and drew her close.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes "How are you so warm?"

"I'm a . . . dragon?" Natsu said, shakily.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Lucy asked, cozying up to his warmth.

"It makes things simpler" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled "It . . . Does . . . Doesn't it?" she yawned.

_She's so cute when she yawns. _Natsu thought, then said "You should get some sleep".

Lucy nodded, then snuggled up against him. She didn't even move to her sleeping bag, she fell asleep right on his shoulder. Natsu smirked, letting her sleep on his shoulder for a while. But after a matter of minutes, he carried her to her sleeping bag.

_God, Gray would be jealous_. Natsu smirked, then curled up in his sleeping bag and drifted to a calm, deep sleep.

(6.^) (6.^)(6.^)

"Natsu!"

Natsu rolled over, not even bothering to open his eyes "Lucy . . . Five more minutes . . . "

"But I haven't seen you in forever, Natsu-Nii"

Natsu's eyes shot open. Cinnamon. The sharp smell hit his nose, so strong he could taste it. He shot upwards, only to find himself looking into Aya's eleven-year-old face.

He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Was this a dream? Aya had been dead for _thirteen years_, but she didn't look a day older. The young girl smiled at him.

"Good, you're up!" Aya laughed "I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me, Oniichan"

"A . . . Aya . . ." Natsu whispered.

Aya glanced over his shoulder, then at the dark sky. She gave one final giggle before turning on her heels and running into the forest.

Natsu didn't hesitate to kick off his sleeping bag and chase after her.

_**Oooooh, cliffhanger! Two chapters in one day, I think I'm getting pretty good at this updating thing, huh? For all those who wanted it, I made sure to include some NaLu, and completely kick out Gray. I hope he had fun in his lonely absence from this fan fiction. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm going to say like normal "Thanks for all the reviews!". And to xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, THANK YOU. I was waiting for someone to notice that! I was too lazy to come up with real names for made-up locations, so things like 'Machi Town' actually mean 'Town Town' in Japanese. And 'Mori Forest' actually means 'Forest Forest' in Japanese. I was waiting for someone to comment on that, so thank you! You deserve butterfingers 9one of my favorite candies). **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**On to the story! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eight ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu chased after the figure of his sister, stumbling over things like stray branches and his own feet. She, apparently, had this wonderful idea of using her tiny, agile body to lead him through an almost impossible obstacle course. She had already narrowly ran around five trees, jumped over eight bushes, and used tree branches to swing over at least nine mud puddles.

"Aya — this was never funny" Natsu panted "But now it's definitely not funny!"

Aya giggled, but didn't slow down "Follow me!"

"How much farther?" Natsu sighed.

"Not much farther; don't worry" Aya said.

On that happy note, Aya picked up speed. She leapt over a bush and completely disappeared from sight.

"Aya!" Natsu ran right through the bush, not stopping "Aya, are you he—?"

Natsu toppled to the grass as the shadows around him — _every _shadow — leapt off the ground and tied themselves around him. They felt solid, sticky and warm, yet unmoving against his skin. He was completely immobilized.

"Hey!" Natsu struggled, but no matter how many times he set himself on fire, the ropes held on tight, no damage was done. "Damn it!"

Natsu looked up, seeing Aya completely still in front of him. She was no longer smiling, but not frowning. A straight face, completely emotionless.

"Aya!" Natsu exclaimed "C'mon, get me out of here!"

He heard a deep, menacing laugh "Why, thank you, Aya-Chan. You lead him right to me"

A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Natsu wished he would go back in. He looked like he belonged in shadows, with black clothing and jet black hair that reached his shoulders. There were chains around his wrists and waist. But the worst part about him were the marks.

Natsu thought they were tattoos. Black lines curled over every inch of the man's skin, like vines. As if he was stained by the shadows himself. An unfamiliar guild mark was on his neck; one in the shape of a rose covered in thorns.

Aya remained quiet as the man laid a hand on her shoulder "I knew I could count on you".

"He's quite gullible" Aya observed.

"Ger your grubby hands off my sister!" Natsu snapped.

The man gave a look of mock surprise "Now, are you sure she's your sister?" Aya's figure turned shadow black, all but the shapes of her eyes, now glowing red "Maybe she's your lover".

The blackness rearranged itself, the figure growing taller and her hair getting lighter. Until Lucy Heartfilia was standing next to the man.

"Oh! I forgot, she's not your lover, is she?" the man clicked his tongue in disappointment "She belongs to a certain Gray Fullbuster. I'll admit" the man traced his finger among Lucy's jaw line "She _is_ pretty".

"You better get your hands off her or else I'll — " Natsu exclaimed.

"Or else you'll what?" The man raised an eyebrow "My shadow ropes are stronger than anything and are immune to all magic, so don't even try to break loose. I scanned your memories while you slept, I know everything about you. I know you're a mage of Fairy Tail, your best friend is a cat called Happy. I know you're in love with a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, but you're too scared to say anything. I know your sister's death was your fault". The man waved his hand, and Lucy turned into Aya again.

Natsu stiffened, but snapped "Shut up! A real man would fight me, not use tricks and gimmicks!"

"You're not one to talk" the man smirked "You're no man. You're a boy who murdered his little sister. Remember this?"

Fake-Aya's face suddenly broke into a smile "_Now that you know, aren't you proud of me?_"

"She just wanted to make you proud" the man said with mock pity "to please her dear Oniichan. But what did you do? You pushed her away and treated her like dirt. You told her she wasn't good enough for anything. And then you killed her"

Natsu went silent. His heart was ringing in his ears, his breathing was heavy. Something told him that everything this man said was entirely true.

"Not only are Fairies weak, but they're cruel, too?" the man shook his head "Pathetic. And only one Black Rose wizard was needed to defeat the great and powerful Salamander? Ah! Where are my manners? I am Lucifer, a fully-mastered Shadow Mage, and a member of Five Thorns"

"What the hell is Five Thorns?" Natsu whispered.

Lucifer smiled "You'll be taking that question to your grave, Salamander". With that, the ropes began to tighten around him . . .

Suddenly, a blast of sand came out of nowhere and hit Lucifer in the chest.

"How was that, Lucy-San?" Scorpio asked.

Lucy smiled "Perfect. We need to show this guy what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"You got it, Lucy-San!" Scorpio winked "Sand Buster!"

Scorpio got to his scorpion-like stance, firing a tornado of sand straight at Lucifer. The man didn't even flinch.

The Shadow Mage stood up, brushing the sand off his jacket, very calmly for a man who was covered in sand "That all you got?" "You're asking for it!" Scorpio exclaimed, firing a thin tornado of sand at Lucifer. The man leapt upwards, creating a shield constructed entirely of shadows.

"Shadow Magic?" Lucy exclaimed "Then that means . . ." Lucy took out another key (Natsu never did figure out how she could tell every damn key apart on the spot), and shouts "Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

In a flash of light, the two little monster-like-thingys known as Gemi and Mini were floating near Lucy.

"Can you copy him?" Lucy pointed to Lucifer. The twins didn't answer (they hardly ever talk, anyway), but did as she asked. In a flash of blinding light, a second Lucifer was standing in front of Lucy.

Lucifer II leapt upwards, aiding Scorpio in what seemed to be the final fight.

"Shadow Ropes!" Lucifer II exclaimed, and the shadows around him twisted and tied themselves around Original Recipe Lucifer.

"DAMN IT!" Lucifer screeched, just as Scorpio's Sand Buster his him directly in the chest, right to the heart. Or the empty void where the Shadow Mage's heart should be.

Original Lucifer flew backwards, crashing into a tree with so much force it split in half. He slid to the ground, out cold.

When Lucifer fell, the ropes around Natsu fell apart and turned into what they really were — shadows. When Natsu looked over, he saw that the Fake Aya had also disappeared. Like the ropes, she turned into what she really was, a shadow. An illusion created by Lucifer.

"Lucy, I — " Natsu said, standing up, but he never got to finish. Lucy rushed forward, hugging him close. She clung to his jacket, burying her head into his chest.

"Lucy — " Natsu whispered.

"Shut up" Lucy snapped "Just . . . Shut up"

Natsu didn't say anything, he just held her tighter, keeping her safe in his warm embrace. He didn't know why she seemed so scared, she was the one who saved him.

"Thank you" Natsu whispered.

"It was nothing" Lucy said "And didn't you hear me say 'shut up'?"

Natsu smirked "Right". He hugged her tighter, almost as if refusing to let go, breathing in her scent.

"So, uh . . ." Scorpio said, breaking the silence "Can we go home now?"

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_**Damn you, Scorpio! Leave it to a Celestial Spirit to completely RUIN a moment! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you everyone! Four full pages of reviews! I'm so touched. In fact I'm so touched I decided to do two chapters today! You like? I hope so. I'm making a lot of NaLu fans happy with this chapter (I hope). Sorry xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I only own my O.C.s **_

_**Here it goes. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Nine ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu stared into the flames, dancing before his eyes. Lucy sat across from him, completely silent. Things had been rather awkward since Lucy quickly dismissed Scorpio and Gemini.

Natsu sighed, poking the flames with his bare hands "Why were you scared?"

Lucy looked up "Huh?"

"_You_ saved _me_. But you were scared when you rushed to me" Natsu said, popping a piece of flaming wood into his mouth "Why?"

"Because . . ." Lucy looked to the floor "Because I thought you were dead"

Natsu's eyes went wide "You thought I was . . . ?"

Lucy's eyes watered "I woke up and you were gone. And I . . . I know it's weird, but I smelled _cinnamon_. And I know how much you hate that smell. I hung around for a bit, I kept trying to think 'he'll be ok, he's Natsu, he can handle it'. But I couldn't convince myself. I was worried sick about you".

Natsu walked over to Lucy, sitting next to her "You were worried about me? Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, and my Nakama" Lucy said "And because . . . Life without you . . . Seems like . . . Like . . ."

"Ok, let's make this simpler" Natsu said "What does life without Gray seem like?"

"Dark" Lucy answered "Sad"

"Now what does life without me seem like?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hesitated, then exhaled "Like hell"

Natsu froze. Did she just . . .? It seemed to Natsu that Lucy just admitted that life without him was worse than life without her boyfriend. He could be wrong, of course, but that's what it seemed like. To Natsu, that was like someone giving him a bucket full of ice cream.

"So you can't live without me?" Natsu asked.

"I can, but I really don't want to" Lucy sighed "I told you to shut up earlier. That was because I was afraid that if you kept talking I would . . ."

"Slap me?" Natsu cringed.

"No . . ." Lucy blushed "I know it seems weird but . . . Kiss you"

Was this a dream? Did he die and got to freaking _heaven_? Was Lucy really saying she was thinking about kissing him?

". . . Really?" Natsu whispered.

"I know it's weird" Lucy blushed "But I seriously felt like — "

"It's not weird" Natsu said.

Lucy looked him in the eyes "What are you saying . . .?"

Natsu looked down, not meeting her eyes "I'm saying that . . . If all I had to do was talk, and you would kiss me . . . I would never stop talking"

Lucy's mouth formed a perfect 'o' "Natsu . . ."

When did she get so close? He could feel her breath on his cheeks, see the glistening tears in her eyes.

"You don't need to talk, Natsu" Lucy whispered.

"Then what do I need to do?" Natsu realized he was practically begging "Just say the word and I'll — "

"Shut up" Lucy said "Just . . . Shut up"

With those words, Lucy leaned in those two centimeters and kissed him, her hands cupping his face.

How many times did he dream of this moment? How many scenes did he plan? How long had he waited?

None of it seemed to matter. Lucy was kissing _him_. It seemed that Gray no longer existed; an imaginary figure of the past. Non existent and no longer important. Dead to him.

Natsu put his hands on her hips, pulling her in. Lucy now had a hand on his neck, and another running through his hair. It stayed like that, a blissful heaven for about a minute. Then Lucy broke away, pushing him off and scrambling opposite Natsu's direction.

"Oh, god, no" Lucy whispered, then said louder "This isn't right"

"What?" Natsu asked "What's wrong?"

"This! You and me . . . Doing that!" Lucy said "I'm dating Gray, Natsu".

"Well, just break up with him" Natsu said.

"I can't, Natsu" A silver tear rolled down Lucy's cheek "I like you, Natsu, I like you a lot. But I like Gray a lot, too".

"Then a simple question's in order" Natsu said "Look me in the eye and tell me: who are you in love with. Me or Gray?"

Lucy bit her lip, looking around. At the sky, at the ground, at the trees. But not his eyes. Natsu braced himself. He was prepared for the answer to be Gray, he was prepared for the answer to be Natsu. But he wasn't prepared for the answer she gave him.

Lucy looked him in the eye, her own brown eyes filled with glistening tears.

"I don't know".

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

The next day, Lucifer was gone. There was no way they could possibly get this job done, not if all Black Rose wizards were like Lucifer.

"I got a letter from the client" Lucy said "They sent the Thunder Bird S-Class to Fairy Tail, to help us with the job".

"Huh?" Natsu asked. That was the first time she talked to him since last night.

"Thunder Bird. A guild that's very familiar with Black Rose" Lucy said "There are four wizards in their S-Class. They'll be waiting for us at the guild".

"R-right" Natsu spluttered, surprised she was even talking to him "The client's convinced that six wizards can take down an entire Dark Guild?"

"Our client is the Magic Council" Lucy said "I'd trust our client's judgment if I were you".

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

The minute Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, chaos seemed to break loose.

Natsu was completely hug-attacked by Happy, who was crying and screaming for him to never leave again without telling him. Natsu could vividly remember telling Happy he was leaving, but he nodded and returned the hug anyway.

Over Happy's shoulder, Natsu could see Lucy hugging Gray, then quickly kissing his lips. Rather than the usual pang of jealousy, Natsu felt his heart get ripped in two.

Natsu looked to the back of the guild and saw two unfamiliar wizards. The one on the left, a blonde teenager who really needed to put a shirt on, was talking to Cana and Elfman. The dark-haired teenager next to him seemed to be playing with his ring of keys.

Happy followed his gaze "Oh, those are the Thunder Bird wizards. The one's who'll be helpin' you out".

Natsu nodded, walking to the wizards. "Uh, hey. I'm Natsu Dragneel"

Strange enough, he stated his name like a question. The dark-haired teenager simply stared at him, his attitude seemed to say "so?"

The blonde teenager smirked "Sorry, he's unsocial. I'm Lucan Emberstone, and Mr. Dark-Side over here is Dylan Ivory" Lucan pointed to the mark he had right below his ribcage; of a winged bird over a bolt of lightning "We're the Thunder Bird S-Class"

"I thought there were four of y—?" Natsu started.

"Shh! Five, five! Spice'll throw a fit if you don't include him" Lucan said "But the twins are over there"

Lucan pointed to the direction of the bar. Two girls had their backs to Natsu, but even so, it was easy to tell they were twins. Same long brown curls, same height, even the same jeans. A black-and-white Exceed was sitting on the bar, chatting with PantherLilly and Carla. The cat looked like Happy (by the way he perkily kept smiling), so he didn't look like the kind of cat who'd be hanging out with PantherLilly.

"Hey! You two!" Happy exclaimed, pointing to the twins "I want to play the game! I know I'll get it right this time!"

The twins sighed "Alright" they said in unison "But this is the last time".

Natsu's eyes went wide, his heart was ringing in his ears. The sharp smell of cinnamon hit his nose. He didn't know how, but the twin on the right was Aya.

His sister was alive.

(6.^) (6.^) (6.^)

_**Oooh, cliffhanger! In case you were wondering, yes, the Exceed is Spice. He was a last-minute entry, since I just remembered that Dragon Slayers get Exceeds. I figured 'I made it clear that Aya smells like cinnamon. So what is cinnamon? A Spice.' So there came Spice's name. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!,**_

_**Aye sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**For those who doubted me, SEE! I am posting every day! Ok, so this is a long-awaited thank you to Alice Harkey, you are so sweet! Thank you for all the suport! You rock! Also thanks to 89ners-best-team-ever and sekushi na sakura subarashi, for all the suggestions. And to Chrys Stone, for recognizing that Lucy was such a cheater and simply for always reviewing. :3 **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. On with the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Ten ~ * ~ * **_

_Natsu walked home, hands behind his head. Maybe he should apologize to Aya, he was a bit harsh . . ._

_He stopped in front of the door, eyes wide. A note. He ripped it off, reading it quickly. "Nice try, Oniichan. I'll be back tomorrow with 3,000J. ~Aya"_

_That moron . . . _

_He sniffed the air, catching a faint whiff of her scent. She obviously tried to cover it up, and it was a pretty good try. Not hesitating to even think, he took off. _

Aya, you idiot! _Natsu thought. _Be safe, be safe, be safe . . .

_A flash of blinding light . . . _

_The roar of a beast . . ._

_Wyverns. It's ironic that they were quite the joke to the Dragneel siblings. 'Dragon Wannabes' they called them, for they did look a bit like a dragon. _

_But a dragon is a majestic and noble creature, capable of human intelligence and emotions. A wyvern is a horrible animal, made only with the inhuman instinct of core cruelty. Their only need was to survive, and they'd do anything to achieve it. _

_Aya was putting up quite a good fight with a forest wyvern, but she was definitely losing. Badly. _

_Natsu gave a giant battle cry, leaping upwards and attacking the wyvern with flame-covered hands. _

"_Natsu?" Aya exclaimed. _

"_Didn't I tell you not to go alone?" Natsu shouted. _

"_I've got this under control — !" Aya started, but was cut off by the wyvern's horrible roar. _

_Then wyvern snapped at Natsu, it's fangs only grazed his arm. But it's fangs were so sharp, a "graze" completely ripped through his shirt and sent a long cut down his arm, blood running down the tattered skin. _

"_Natsu-Nii!" Aya screamed. _

"_I _—_ I'm ok!" Natsu exclaimed, but staggered as he held his arm. He didn't want to worry Aya, but it hurt like hell. _

_Aya's eyes were full of hatred as she glared at the wyvern. It roared in her face, but she didn't even flinch. They both had the same look in their eyes, both saying "come and get me, asshole". _

_The wyvern steadied itself, then rushed at her. It showed it's every fang, glistening with saliva, and roared. But Aya didn't move. Natsu was too paralyzed to even speak._

"_You" Aya whispered "You. Hurt. My. BROTHER!" _

_With that, Aya's body erupted into scarlet flames. Her eyes glistened with hatred, her body not scorching even the least bit. The wyvern stopped, digging it's heels into the ground, it's expression reading "What the hell?" _

_Aya gave one last battle cry, leaping into the air and screaming "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"._

_All the flames centered around her arms, and the wyvern's eyes flashed with pure, utter fear. Aya slashed out her arms like a bird taking flight, and the wyvern fell, collapsing to the ground. It's skin scorched and smoking, showing wide and lifeless eyes. It was dead before it even hit the ground. _

_Aya was breathing heavily, and she began to stagger. She no longer looked like a fire-clad goddess; just a beaten, mangled, frightened little girl. One who's eyes were full of exhaustion, one that reeked of burning flesh. _

"_Aya!" Natsu exclaimed, running to catch her. At eleven, Aya accomplished an S-Class Dragon Slayer attack. On her own, she could only ignite her hands, and that took out a quarter of her magic energy. There was no doubt about it, she was dying. _

_The attack she used to save him was killing her. _

"_Natsu . . . Nii . . ." Aya whispered "I wasn't . . . Good . . . Enough . . . Was I . . .?" _

"_You are, Aya, you are!" Natsu exclaimed "I was wrong. You killed it, you're strong enough, Aya!"_

"_No, I'm n-not" Aya's eyes watered, a silver tear streaking down her cheek. The first time he ever saw her cry. "Oniichan . . . I swear I . . . I tried . . ." _

_Aya's eyes, ones that used to be so bright, so blue, were turning dull and glassy. The little girl's eyes fluttered shut, her grip on him loosened, and her head fell. She had died, right then and there, in Natsu's arms. _

"_No!" Natsu exclaimed, shaking the dead girl's body "Aya-Chan, you won! You won! This wasn't supposed to happen! You c-can't l-leave me!"_

_He was seconds away from crying when he realized his sister wasn't gone to wake up. Ever. _

"_Aya-Chan . . ." he hugged her body close, as if hugging her would bring her back to life. Her heard a low growl, and looked up to see menacing red eyes. Probably another wyvern, ready to avenge his dead comrade. But it didn't seem interested in Natsu; it's eyes were on Aya. _

_Natsu clutched her closer "No. You're not taking her" _

_The creature showed it's fangs, then swatted Natsu away with it's tail. The impact caused Natsu to fly backwards, landing painfully in the field, at least twenty feet away. _

"_Ack!" blinking blood out of his eyes, Natsu saw the creature take Aya's body up in it's jaws, carrying her off into the forest._

"_No!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs "You can't take my sister away from me!" _

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

The words echoed in Natsu's ears. The words he said so many times in his lifetime: "You can't take my sister away from me". His eyes watered with tears, like they did when he saw Lisanna again.

She seemed so grown-up. She was sixteen now, her face that of a young woman rather than the little girl he knew her as. Her scar remained, two lines crossing over her right eye, twisting around each other under her eye and forming a figure-eight teardrop formation. She had the same bright blue eyes, her brown waves had turned into curls. And cinnamon . . . Even after all this time, she still smelled like cinnamon.

"So let's play the Which One Is Aya game!" the twins exclaimed in unison "Can you tell which one of us is Aya?". He could tell by their tone that they had already said that line a million times over.

"Uh . . . Um . . ." Happy bit his lip. Natsu had to admit, the girl next to Aya was an exact copy of her. Down to the scar. But he wouldn't mistake his sister for anyone.

Aya looked him in the eye "You ok, Pinky? You're crying"

That was it.

Natsu rushed forward, fast as lighting, gathering her in his arms and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Aya exclaimed.

"I knew it, I knew you were alive!" Natsu said at nearly warp speed "Where have you been, how are you even alive? Well, that doesn't matter! What matters is — "

"Let — Me — _Go!_" Aya exclaimed, pushing Natsu off "Are you trying to strangle me?"

"But . . . Aya . . ." Natsu said.

"How do you know my name?" Aya's eyes widened, she took a few steps back.

"You're alive!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I could've told you that" Aya raised an eyebrow.

Gray walked to him, grabbing him by the arm "C'mon, Natsu, we need to talk"

"But . . . That's Aya!" Natsu exclaimed "Right there!"

Gray sighed "I know, Natsu" he then whispered "That's what we need to talk about".

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

Gray lead Natsu out of the guild, then punched him right across the face.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed, a hand going to his face "The hell was that for?"

"For looking at my girlfriend while I'm not around" Gray snapped. Natsu cringed _If only you knew . . . _

"Anyway" Gray said "Aya doesn't remember a thing about her past. And that includes you"

"She . . . Doesn't remember me?" Natsu felt his heart shatter. It was already in two when Lucy kissed him, then told her she could never be with him because of Gray. Now his sister, who he believed was dead for nearly thirteen years, was back. And she had no idea who he was.

"Yeah. According to Inuria, that is" Gray sighed.

"Inuria? Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"Aya's twin" Gray said.

"How does she have a twin, anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno" Gray shrugged "Everyone was freaking out when Aya came, so Inuria gave us the basics. For some reason, Inuria is her twin, and she remembers Aya's past. But Aya doesn't. She said if Aya was to remember, she'd do it on her own time, and to leave her alone about it. Good bye and good day"

"She sounds like a bucket full of sunshine" Natsu muttered.

"I know, man" Gray said "But whether we like her or not, she really does care about Aya".

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

Natsu sighed, walking to Aya "I'm sorry. It's just . . . You look a lot like someone I know"

Aya hesitated, then smiled "I get that a lot"

Natsu couldn't help but return the smile. Even if she didn't remember him, she didn't change much.

"I want to play the game!" Happy whined "I know I'll get it this time!"

The twins sighed "Last time". They slipped bandannas over their heads, and Natsu realized with a pang that that was the only way a stranger could tell them apart. By the direction they parted their bangs.

"Which one of us is Aya?" the twins said in unison, circling each other to confuse Happy "Can you tell?"

"Uh . . . Um . . ." Happy bit his lip.

"That one" Natsu pointed to the twin on the left "That one is Aya"

The twins' faces broke into wide grins "Nope! You're wrong!"

"No, I'm right" Natsu smirked "You may look alike, but you're a lot different"

The twins' eyes widened, and the left twin took off her bandanna "Fine, you're right. I'm Aya. But how did you know?"

Natsu smiled "You look a lot like someone I know. And I would recognize that person anywhere"

Aya raised an eyebrow, then gave a small smile "Huh".

"That's not fair! Natsu interrupted!" Happy exclaimed "I want a rematch! How many times did you guys say I was wrong when I was right? You meanies! That's not fair at all!"

Natsu laughed, but all the while, he didn't realize the look of utter hatred Inuria Dragneel was giving him.

(#^.^#) (#^.^#)(#^.^#)

_**Wow. A lot accomplished in this chapter, I guess. You now know how Aya died. Touching, huh? *Sniffle*. You also know the name of her twin. Inuria's name is a modification of the Latin word 'Iniuria' which means 'revenge'. I put some thought into this, people, I don't just come up with random names. Plus 'Aya and Inuria' sort of fit together, right? **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the reviews! Maybe this story will get 100 reviews soon. On that day . . . God, I don't know what I'll do. But I'll be extremely happy. :3**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I only own my O.C.s. So, on with the story.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eleven ~ * ~ ***_

" . . . And this key is for Andromeda, the Royal"

Natsu growled in annoyance, Gray had his arms crossed across his bare chest. Lucy smiled and nodded, pointing at another one of Dylan's stupid keys "And what's that one for?".

Natsu found it suspicious that Dylan had went from "dark and scary mage" to "shy but nice wizard" as soon as Lucy walked to him. In the two hours they'd been in the cart, Dylan had been flirting with Lucy like crazy.

But he couldn't say anything for four reasons. Number one: Erza tagged along, and she, Lucy, and Juvia (who decided she wasn't going to leave her Gray-Sama) would pound him to dust if he said anything. Number two: it would make things worse between him and Lucy. Number three: he didn't want a fight with Gray, and he was already starting to warm up to his old "friend". And number four: it might not be considered _flirting_, exactly. He was just showing her his stupid gate keys.

If you were to ask Natsu or Gray, though, they would consider it flirting.

"That one is for Medusa, the Gorgon" he held up a silver key, encrusted with an _M_, with two snakes twisting around it "I don't summon her often. You never know when she's wearing a hat"

"You wouldn't summon her because of her headwear?" Gray scoffed.

"Pathetic" Natsu added, nudging the ice mage on the arm.

"Medusa is a snake-haired lady who turns whoever looks at her to stone" Lucy snapped "If she didn't wear a hat, Dylan would be a goner"

Natsu cringed, exchanging a nervous glance with Gray "Oh".

"Just don't talk" Aya laughed, poking her head in from the front of the horse-dawn cart "It'll be better for you"

"Shut up" Gray snapped.

"Oh! He's cranky" Inuria stuck her head in, right beside Aya "I guess jealousy gets the best of us"

"Aya!" Gray snapped.

"That's Inuria" Natsu said, setting his fingers on fire for the mere fun of it. Wendy had cured his motion sickness before they left, and he found transportation pretty boring without it. Almost as if something was missing.

"It's creepy how you can tell them apart" Gray sighed "They look exactly the same!"

"One of them's my sister" Natsu hissed, only loud enough for Gray to hear.

"I want to keep this horse!" Inuria shouted "Can one of you steal it for me?"

"Not again, Inny!" Lucan snapped.

"_My name is not Inny!_" Inuria snapped.

"Juvia is confused" Juvia said "Lucan-San said 'again'. Why?"

"Inuria has a freaky way with words" Dylan said, holding up another key to Lucy "She's convinced nearly everyone in Thunder Bird to steal something for her at least once. Now, this key is for Perseus: the Slayer, Luce"

"_Luce_?" Gray hissed.

"Yeah, I decided to give her a nickname" Dylan smirked.

"How much longer do we have in this damned cart?" Gray growled.

"Another seven hours" Erza said "Just grit your teeth and go with it"

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Juvia thinks we should set up camp" Juvia said, looking around for approval. She seemed disappointed when all she heard was murmurs of agreement.

"Can someone set up a fire?" Aya asked.

"So you can sleep in it?" Dylan growled.

"Oh, shut up" Aya stuck out her tongue "You're just jealous. Now, Salamander, if you please?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but easily set fire to some logs. Aya sighed happily, then crawled into the fire, curling up in the flames. She looked like a cat curling up on a sofa, so naturally, Natsu figured he should say that.

"You look like cat" Lucy said, beating him to it. _Weird. We think so much alike _Natsu thought.

"I feel like one, too" Aya murmured.

"You guys are experts on Black Rose" Natsu said "What do you know about a group called Five Thorns?"

Dylan looked up from his key ring and whispered "The black rose has five thorns"

"What?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"That's a very nice metaphor but it doesn't answer my question" Natsu snapped. This Dylan kid was tap dancing on his last nerve.

_He's as old as you, Natsu, he's not a kid. _An annoying voice at the back of Natsu's head reminded him.

_Shut up_. Natsu thought-snapped.

"Actually, Salamander, it does" Inuria said "Five Thorns is a group of five wizards in Black Rose, similar to our S-Class and Phantom's Element Four. It consists of Rose's most powerful wizards"

"You're familiar with one of them" Lucan said "Lucifer Darkbloom"

"Tattoos?" Natsu asked "Know 'im, hate 'im, whichever. He's a real pain in the ass"

"That's because he's dancing with insanity" Aya said, her voice slightly muffled by the fire "The price of being a full-fledged Shadow wizard is letting your mind, body, and soul get consumed by darkness. That's why he has those marks. His mind is an evil playground, I can smell the crazy on that guy"

_He sounded sane when he talked about me being cruel _Natsu thought _And the fact that I'm in love with Lucy. _Strange, he could admit that in his thoughts. But the words always got stuck in his throat if he ever tried to say them.

"He didn't seem crazy" Lucy said "Not when I fought him"

"You think that matters?" Lucan raised an eyebrow "He doesn't have to seem crazy. All I know, is Lucifer got him to his knees with one spell. And we have four more just as powerful as him to worry about"

Natsu felt Lucy clench his hand, then quickly drop it, as if it were a force of habit. And it made Natsu feel awful.

"We need to talk" Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded "When everyone's asleep"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

Natsu didn't dare move until he heard everyone's slow breathing.

With Aya, he was certain she was out cold. Her face glowed in the embers, and every time she breathed out the flames flared upwards. It was everyone else he had to worry about.

He quietly stood up, dancing around their faces, hands, and hair. One wrong move and he would meet someone's stupid questions. And if he refused, questions always lead to educated guesses. And if they saw that Lucy was missing too, that may be a very good guess.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered "Are you h—?"

"Shh!" he felt a hand clamp over his mouth "If Gray wakes up, we're screwed!"

"So-wy" Natsu said, his voice muffled by her palm.

"Never mind that" Lucy whispered "Follow me"

'Follow me' isn't the best instruction to give in the dark, that he could promise. But he could make out Lucy's shadow, and he followed her out of their camp and into a large field. From there on, she found a Cliffside that has the most perfect view of the stars Natsu had ever seen.

"They can't hear us, now" Lucy said "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Natsu took in a deep breath, then said the most hated word in relationship history "Us".

Lucy looked to the ground "Oh"

"I . . . I don't want to have to pretend like I don't care about you" Natsu said "We can't go on acting like that night never happened"

"We can try" Lucy whispered.

"Do you want to?"

Lucy hesitated "What choice do we have? I'm dating Gr—"

"Gray, Gray, Gray! I'm starting to think you're dating him just so you can have an excuse!" Natsu snapped "You told me life would be like hell without me"

"It would be"

"So why — ?"

Natsu stopped himself when he noticed Lucy was crying. She looked at him, tears dotting her eyelashes like tiny diamonds.

"Because I don't want to loose you" Lucy sobbed "And . . . And I don't want to l-loose Gray-Chan e-either"

Natsu hesitated, then said "So you're choosing him?"

"I-If th-that means things will s-stay the same" Lucy sniffled "I'm s-sorry, Natsu. But I think you need to f-forget about m-me"

Natsu looked to the ground. He hadn't expected this to be a goodbye. Where was his happily ever after? He wanted Lucy to say that they could be together forever, that she chose him over Gray. Instead, here she was, crying and telling him they could never be together. For the reason of not wanting things to change.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaned up to kiss Natsu quickly on the lips. A last kiss, with the stars as their witness. Maybe he could keep it like that, Lucy was like his star.

A star. He could stare at one his whole life, he could love it with all his heart and soul, but nothing would change. It would still be a star. Out of his league, a shining light that's a million miles away and getting farther away every second. And whichever star he chose, it most likely belonged to someone else. Lucy was like a star, like his star.

Lucy pulled away, then hugged herself "Goodbye, Natsu". She walked down, returning to the camp, leaving him with only the stars for company.

Natsu sighed, putting his arms behind his head. There was no pain, only because his heart had shattered hours ago. No emotion. After all, he was a dragon. A creature doomed to loneliness and solitude, grasping for power and never feeling the warmth or pain of emotion.

He turned, staring at the stars. Does starlight have a smell? He was as close as he'd ever be to one now, since his star had decided to choose someone else. He breathed in, but gagged. Mint. The scent was strong, and if there was one thing he hated as much as cinnamon, it was mint. The taste, the smell, even the sight of mint was enough to make him choke.

He heard footsteps, and whisked around. A girl with long brown curls, a scar over her right eye, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt was walking to him. Her blue eyes gleamed in the starlight, she had her hands in her pockets. She seemed incredibly satisfied with Natsu's pain, she looked like she was trying extremely hard not to smile.

"This may be a bad time" Inuria said "But we really need to talk"

(#^.^#)(#^.^#)(#^.^#)

_**Did I make Inuria seem too evil? Huh. But I worked really hard on that 'last kiss' scene, so you people better appreciate it!**_

_**On a totally unrelated matter, I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction. A Fairy Tail / Hunger Games cross-over, since we don't have enough of those. Comments on that? Should I make one? I've got the basics sort of planned out, and I'd use the same O.C.s.**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir,**_

_**Ninja**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**76 reviews! I really might make it to 100 soon. Huh. I love you guys!**_

_**On a totally unrelated matter, I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction. A Fairy Tail / Hunger Games cross-over, since we don't have enough of those. Comments on that? Should I make one? I've got the basics sort of planned out, and I'd use the same O.C.s.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. On to the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twelve ~ * ~ ***_

She really did look like Aya. The same eyes, face, body, hair. Inuria shared the same qualities of his sister when it came to looks. But the way she seemed so satisfied by his pain, that was something he knew Aya would never do.

"This may be a bad time" Inuria said "But we really need to talk"

"About what?" Natsu snapped.

"One word:" Inuria said, not looking the least bit intimidated "Aya. And a little bit of _you_, I suppose"

Even when addressing him as 'you', Inuria spoke the word as if it tasted horrible. As if it were poison to her lips.

"I haven't even told my guild this" Inuria continued "So be grateful. I'm only telling you because I think you deserve to know, Salamander"

"Do I now?"

"Shut up. It's not my fault your girlfriend dumped you"

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Inny!"

"_Don't you dare call me Inny!_" Inuria shrieked, then sighed, and inhaled "Let's get back on the subject. The looming figure you saw take Aya away?"

"How do you know t—?"

"That was Igneel"

Natsu's eyes widened, and the world seemed to stop. Maybe he was grateful to know his father was alive and out there. But the thought that he was so close to his father and didn't notice it crushed him. And 'Igneel' had also swatted him away as if he was unimportant.

"Why should I believe you?" Natsu snapped.

"Because you should" Inuria answered simply.

"Where's your proof?"

"I don't have any. You're just going to have to trust me"

Natsu hesitated "Fine, you win. Go on?"

Inuria inhaled "Igneel was able to revive Aya by an old, forgotten magic called the Gemini System"

"Gemini?" Natsu asked "Like the twins?"

"How — Oh, yeah, you're little girlfriend's a Celestial Wizard" Inuria rolled her eyes "It's a bit like the R System, except it doesn't need a sacrifice. It split's the mind, personality, and wound of the person in two, dividing the wound in two turning it from fatal to livable"

"So it makes another person to suffer the injury?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. It sounded a bit cruel, to make two people suffer from a wound.

"It sounds mean, I know" Inuria said "But it saved Aya's life, and brought me to existence. But that's not the big point. The point is, Aya can't remember a thing about you. And I want to keep it like that"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You're a terrible brother" Inuria snapped "And a murderer. As soon as this damned job is over, Aya and I will head back to Thunder Bird and never see you again"

"But — She's my sister!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She's _my _sister, too! And I've taken better care of her in five years than you did in eleven!" Inuria snapped "The Gemini System takes seven years to fulfill; I've only been with her for five years"

"So?" Natsu growled.

"_So _in my five years, I've kept her safe, healthy, and happy. I've gotten her into a guild, gotten her social, and not to mention, I've gotten her into _S-Class_" Inuria said "What did you do? You got her scarred, sad, and not to mention _killed!_"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"If you hadn't intimidated her, she wouldn't have gone! She is a lot like you, the more you said 'no' the more she wanted to go! And you saying you didn't believe in her was it. You should've believed her when she said 'I've got this under control'" Inuria snapped "You killed your own sister"

Natsu was silent, staring Inuria in the eye. Few things haunted his nightmares, one of them was Lucy telling him she loved Gray. Check. Another was Aya coming back, but not knowing him. Check. Another was Aya's face, angry at him and telling him he killed her.

Check.

"You're pathetic, Salamander" Inuria growled "Can't you see that no one wants you? You're little girlfriend _wants_ someone else. You're sister_has _a better sibling. You're cat friend is in love. You have nothing and no one. The sooner you accept that, the better"

Inuria turned on her heels, prepared to walk off, but Natsu grabbed her arm. His hands were hot as coals, and Inuria's eyes were wide with pain.

"You can't take my sister away from me" Natsu growled.

"Let. Me. Go." Inuria exclaimed, trying to pry his hands off.

"You take that back" Natsu snapped "Every word"

"I'm serious, that hurts!" Inuria exclaimed, then her eyes narrowed. A force of wind slammed in Natsu's chest, sending him backwards. Inuria rubbed her arm, now red and burnt.

"You jerk" Inuria growled "Now I'm going to have to answer to questions!". The ground seemed to fly upwards, slamming Natsu in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Natsu rubbed his jaw, now caked with dirt.

"I am a Dragon Slayer, after all" Inuria smirked "Together, Aya and I are the Elemental Dragon Slayer. I do air and earth; Aya does water and fire"

"That's impossible" Natsu growled "Elemental magic hasn't been used in centuries"

"Which is why two mages are needed to do it" Inuria smirked "See you later, Salamander"

With that, she strutted off, leaving him alone once again. Natsu clenched his fists, still wiping off the dirt.

_That bitch_. Natsu thought _She's going to pay._

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

The next day, they headed on the road to Mori Forest. The Black Rose guild hall was apparently in the heart of Mori Forest, in the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

According to Erza, they had another five hours in this cart. _Five hours_. And Natsu had to spend it next to Lucy, with Aya staring him down. And Inuria kept glaring at him when no one was looking.

"Can we stop the cart?" Aya asked.

"What for?" Lucan raised an eyebrow.

"I want to stretch out my legs" Aya said "And I'm not feeling that well. Can we rest for a minute?"

Inuria hesitated, then pulled on the reigns of the horse "Feel to rest"

Aya jumped to her feet, then grabbed Natsu by the arm "C'mon, Pinky, let's talk"

Natsu hesitated, the nodded "Uh, sure". He noticed the look Inuria was giving him, saying "_Remember what I told you, Salamander. Don't screw it up_".

Aya dragged him about two yards away from the cart, then put her hands on her hips "Why are you sad?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Sad. All day you've seemed sad" Aya said "Almost . . . Broken. Does it have anything to do with that blonde chick?"

Natsu scoffed, but smiled "How can you tell?"

"I guess it's because . . . You're like . . . Like magnets!" Aya exclaimed as if she remembered something she'd forgotten.

"Magnets?" Natsu raised and eyebrow as Aya pulled a pair of magnets out of her pockets "You carry around magnets?"

"I'm an artist" Aya explained "You'd be surprised by all the art you can do with magnets"

Natsu smiled to himself. He remembered that as a child, Aya would always carry around quirky and weird things in her pockets. Screwdrivers, scissors, glue, glue sticks, staplers, knives, wood blocks, even a wood burner, once. She really hadn't changed, much.

"Ok, magnets" Aya held them up, facing the same direction "The second you get close" she tried to hold them close together, but the magnets refused to click "You're still distant. And if you try to get closer" She tried to make the magnets get closer, but when she did, the other soared out of her hand, landing two feet away "You just get farther away"

"Like a star" Natsu muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"But . . . Why is that? Do you like her or something?"

Natsu hesitated, then snickered "To be honest, I . . . I think I love her. She's amazing, and she even kissed me once, but she only pushed me away. She says it's because she's dating Gray and she doesn't want things to change. How could she like Gray, anyway? He hasn't done half of what I've done for her! And I'm her best friend and her Nakama! But he had to brainwash her into thinking he's the best choice and — "

"Dude" Aya's eyes were wide "It was a yes or no question"

Natsu paused. This was just like in his dreams, he would spill his heart out to his sister. Even if she was older, she hadn't changed, and neither had he.

"Sorry" Natsu said "You're just . . . Just so easy to talk to"

Aya smiled "I get that a lot, too. I guess I'm just that kind of person"

Natsu nodded "I guess you are"

"But, if you really do love her," Aya said "You shouldn't give up on her. Ever heard the saying 'if you love something, let it go. If it's yours it'll come back to you, if it doesn't, it never was'?"

"No" Natsu said "But I've heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'"

Aya laughed "That wouldn't help much in this situation. But give her time. If she loves you she'll — "

"Aya-Chan!" Inuria said, running up to them "C'mon, we've got to _go!_"

"Coming, Inuria-Chan!" Aya said, then turned to Natsu and quickly whispered "She'll come to her senses"

Aya ran off towards the cart, but Natsu and Inuria lingered behind. The siblings glared at each other, because technically, they _were_ related. Inuria came from Aya, and Aya was his sibling. But Natsu would never look at her like a sister, he saw her as an enemy.

"Let's go back to the cart, Salamander" Inuria said, turning.

"Wait," Natsu said "I just have one question. Answer me just one question"

Inuria raised an eyebrow "Just one? Ok, then"

"Why can't Aya remember her past?" Natsu asked.

Inuria smirked "That's easy. She doesn't remember because I won't let her"

The world seemed to stop, his heart rang in his ears, his heart was in his throat. He swallowed, but didn't say anything. She admitted it; Inuria was his enemy, his rival. The only thing standing in the way of Aya getting her memories back.

"Honestly, Salamander" Inuria said, smiling "If you get only one question, you should at least make it a good one"

_That bitch is going to pay._

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**Here's chapter twelve! You like? Inuria you freaking**_**—**

_**Never mind. The next chapter will have more NaLu, people, I promise! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. **_(-.-)

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir,**_

_**Ninja**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, I promised NaLu in this chapter. I hope I satisfied some people. I worked hard, appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. On to the story! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirteen ~ * ~ * **_

The cart stopped, and Erza jumped out. She glanced around, her face stern. Natsu watched her, then shivered as he felt Lucy grab his hand. He squeezed it back, refusing her to let go. If this was the final fight, he would do it with Lucy next to him.

"We're here" Inuria said.

"I know" Erza muttered "It's a trap"

"Huh?"

"_Get down!_" Natsu exclaimed, pulling Lucy out of the way of what looked like a pure cloud of darkness. Pulling her out of the way ending up with pulling her into him, practically hugging her while she clung to him.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said "Natsu saved me"

"That's a first" a horribly familiar voice said "Last time it was you"

Natsu and Lucy whisked around, both scowling. The face hadn't changed, the same jet black hair and stained skin, the black vines twisting over every inch of his skin.

"Lucifer" Lucy growled.

"Nice to see you again, Beautiful" Lucifer bowed, but sneered at Natsu "I wish I could say the same for you. Still hopelessly in love, I see?"

"_I'm going to destroy you!_" Natsu leapt upwards, fire erupting from his hands. Before he could attack, someone pushed him over. Two figures, a pair of identical twins.

"Roar of the Element Dragon!" Aya and Inuria shouted in unison, as a mixture of fire, water, and air shot at Lucifer, eyes widening in surprise. He flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

"Dragon Slayers?" Lucifer snarled in annoyance, running a hand through his hair "Don't tell me, Thunder Bird's infamous Dragneel Twins? The Twin Dragons?"

"We have nickname?" Inuria raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet!" Aya exclaimed "But, uh, yeah. That's us!"

"This" Lucifer got to his feet "May be a challenge". He got to his feet, then exclaimed "Shadow Blast!"

From his palms, a blast of deep, black fog came at the twins. Like a dust devil, or tornado, except black as night. It seemed to be made out of the same material as the Shadow Ropes — pure shadow.

Aya and Inuria leapt out of the way in just the nick of time, and Inuria shouted "Talon of the Air Dragon!". Inuria made a clawing motion with her right hand, sending a blast of air at Lucifer. The force seemed to be so strong, it slashed through Lucifer's skin. He fell backwards in a pool of his own blood, black as ink.

"Where's the Black Rose guildhall?" Inuria snapped.

"Why would I tell you?" Lucifer growled, trying to get to his feet, but failing and falling back to the ground.

"Everyone knows your nuts" Aya said, crossing her arms "And you're defeated"

"Oh, sure, I'm crazy" Lucifer spat blood out of his mouth "But even I can see. You're all just a bunch of misfits preparing to completely destroy each other. A pair of twins who are complete strangers" he scowled at Aya and Inuria "a girl merely pretending to love her lover" his insane eyes darted to Lucy "When she's in love with her so-called 'best friend', and he loves her right back. Any body else bothered by how close they are?"

"Shut up!" Aya exclaimed before Natsu could even open his mouth. She grabbed Lucifer by his collar, sneering "You're insane!"

"Oh, yes, I'm insane" Lucifer licked the blood off his lips "But at least I keep it covered. You, girl, you wear your insanity right on your sleeve—"

"Shut up!" Aya shrieked, then slammed Lucifer's head into the ground with all the force she could muster. There was a sickening _crack_ as Lucifer's head hit the ground, his eyes widened in shock. Aya was breathing heavily, her hands balled into fists.

"Aya-Chan?" Inuria whispered.

"He couldn't have told us anything anyway" Aya snapped "He's nuts. C'mon, let's keep looking"

"You can let go of him, now" Gray said to Lucy. It took a second for Natsu to realize; he was still holding onto Lucy. And she was still clinging to his shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah" Lucy let go of him, walking over to Gray. Natsu immediately missed her warmth, her smell, the feeling of holding her close. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes full of sadness. Maybe even longing.

Natsu glanced back at Lucifer, the dark wizard still out cold. Maybe he was insane, but did he deserve that? Inuria being violent was something he could easily see, but Aya? Well, sure, but never in a cruel way. Not like that.

Lucifer's words seemed to ring in his ears, words from a insane man that seemed completely sane.

"_A girl merely pretending to love her lover when she's in love with her so-called 'best friend', and he loves her right back. Any body else bothered by how close they are?" _

"_A pair of twins who are complete strangers" _

That last one seemed completely insane. Aya and Inuria were the only twins in the group, but they did everything together. And they looked alike, nothing about them said 'strangers'. That could've been something to throw them off.

There was also his last words to Aya that bothered him. _"Oh, yes, I'm insane. But at least I keep it covered. You, girl, you wear your insanity right on your sleeve — "_. Nothing about Aya was insane, she was exactly the same as she was all those years ago. How could he accuse her of being crazy?

"Salamander!" Aya exclaimed "C'mon, we need to get going"

_You wear your insanity right on your sleeve. _

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

The night was dark, the stars shone above. Natsu couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. The trees gnarled over the skies, hiding everything. The fire was they're one and only light, and Natsu sat in front of it, watching the flames crackle and dance.

Everyone seemed to be asleep. Curled up in the cart, or in Aya's case, the fire. Juvia was cuddling a bit to close to Gray, who was also out cold.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked back, seeing Lucy walk over to him. He immediately scrambled to his feet "Lucy!"

"We need to talk" Lucy whispered "About what Lucifer said. I'm not really sure, really, but I've been thinking. I think . . . I think I love y—"

Natsu didn't let her finish. He rushed forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, then and there. Nothing else seemed to matter. If they all woke up and saw them, that didn't matter.

Lucy's eyes widened, then fluttered shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand running through his hair. His hands were at her waist, refusing to let her go. Like the moment they shared night ago in the forest, except much better.

Lucy pulled out of the kiss first, but not out of his embrace. She rested her forehead on his, smiling "That was a surprise. I said I think I love you"

"That doesn't matter" Natsu whispered "You said 'think', and that's close enough. You still worried about Gray?"

"Yes" Lucy admitted.

"You're in love with him" Natsu's face fell "Aren't you?"

Lucy nodded "But I . . . I think I love you more"

"Think?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Think" Lucy admitted, moving her hands from his neck to his arms.

Natsu kissed her forehead "Well, I _know_. I love you, Lucy"

Lucy nodded, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't answer, and Natsu knew why. She didn't know what she felt, even though he was so sure of his feelings.

Therefore, he would wait. She knew now, she was aware of his feelings. So he would wait for her to figure out hers, wait until she knew if she loved him or not. He'd waited all this time, he could wait more, as long as he got moments like this.

Natsu held her close, wishing it could be like this forever. Where Lucy was his, only his, and he didn't have to share with anybody. He would wait forever for that day if he had to.

Lucy looked up and kissed him quickly "I'm going to bed. Good night, Natsu"

"Good night" Natsu said, almost reluctantly letting her walk away. She settled in the cart, her eyes fluttering shut. He settled back on his heels, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Natsu paused, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Something told him he was being watched. He whisked around, seeing a pair of bright blue eyes. The scent of Mint filled his nose, the scent he just recently decided was his most hated scent.

The girl smirked, walking past him "'Night, Salamander. I think"

"'Think'?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's good enough, isn't it?" Inuria smiled sweetly, climbing into the cart. Natsu's fists clenched, his hatred for her seemed to rise, but something else sparked. A bit of fear, not much but a sliver, for his new opponent.

Because now he knew how violent Inuria Dragneel could be.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

_**Here's chapter 13! I hope I did a good job with the NaLu, I was stuck for a minute. But I got it in the end! Yay! **_

_**Inuria, you evil little thing. And to cheesecakeandzombies, that is an OHHC (Ouran High school Host Club) reference! Thanks for noticing, you deserve reeses cups (another one of my favorite candies). **_

_**I have decided to write the Hunger Games / Fairy Tail crossover. Any ideas about what to call it? If you do have an idea for a title, review it! Please? **_

_**Like it, Love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Two chapters in one day? I have to sat, I'm proud of myself. I'm on a roll! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story, so be grateful! You must review! **_

_**I really hope I satisfied some people with this chapter. The next chapter will be the only chapter I'm naming, so look for that ;). I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

_**On to the chapter. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Fourteen ~ * ~ ***_

"Are you sure it's here, Aya?"

Natsu stood with everyone in front of the oldest building he'd ever seen in his life. It looked to be crumbling apart, the door on it's last hinge.

"Completely" Aya said "I've been looking since I woke up"

"Really? An entire hour?" Lucan rolled his eyes.

Another thing about Aya that hadn't changed; she loved to sleep. She slept all morning, until noon. When she was younger, Natsu remembered getting a last-minute birthday present would be easy. He just had to wake up at seven, because if no body woke her, she would sleep until two.

"Shut up!" Aya snapped "I'm positive this is the Black Rose guildhall"

"How do you know, Aya-San?" Erza asked.

Aya pointed to the side of the door, a carving of a rose, curling around itself and covered in thorns.

"That's the guild mark" Aya smiled, proudly.

"Why didn't we look for that before?" Natsu asked, resulting in many people muttering the same question.

"So we just storm in?" Inuria asked.

"Pretty much" Aya raised a leg, then completely kicked the door down. She clenched her fists, igniting them with fire. Air spun at top speed around Inuria's fists, and Aya glanced around. It seemed utterly quiet.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Y—" Aya started, then an arrow soared out of the darkness, piercing her shoulder.

"Aya!" Inuria and Natsu exclaimed in unison.

Aya growled in frustration, then ripped the arrow out "We've got company"

Four figures came from the darkness, one from the ceiling, a woman holding a bow. Three from the back of the room, a man with a scar through his left eye, the eye dull and glassy, not to mention completely black, sightless. Another woman, one with jet black spiky hair and a child's face, one that looked to innocent to be with dark wizards. And a last man, one who was way too decorated with snakes, there was even streaks of green in his dark hair.

Inuria sneered at the woman with the bow "Lyalla"

Aya looked to the dead-eyed man "Ryu"

Erza clenched her fists, looking at the innocent-looking girl "Kaliska"

Juvia's eyes widened at the snake-clad man "Apophis?"

"You know them?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heard of them" Erza and the twins said in unison.

"Apophis used to be in Phantom" Juvia said "He was banished after killing a wizard. He's a snake charmer"

"Like Cobra?" Natsu asked.

"The very same" Apophis smiled, showing pointed fangs "Cobra-Sama taught me everything he knew. Before you so brutally killed him, Salamander"

"He's dead?"

"Don't play stupid" Apophis's eyes, so startlingly like Cobra's, were narrowed and full of hate "I am here to avenge him"

"You're _here_ to protect Black Rose" Lyalla sneered "By killing the Fairies and the Birdies"

"That to"

"Shut up, I'm getting restless" Kaliska snapped.

Aya ignited her hand in fire, pressing it to her wound. She smirked at the Five Thorns group "You know, I think you're just scared. That's why you're stalling"

Lyalla scowled "Re-Equip!". In a flash of light, her clothing changed, and she was in skin-tight black armor. It looked to be made of reptile skin, with black leather boots and a gladiator's helmet. She held a huge sword, black as night with smoke coming off the blade.

If there was one thing that girl _didn't _need, it was a big sword.

"Who're you calling scared?" Lyalla exclaimed, rushing towards Aya "This is for Lucifer!"

She lashed out her sword, but Erza leapt forward and caught it. Natsu didn't even notice her Re-Equip, but she was in her Black Wing armor, ready to fight. Erza Scarlet, fastest Re-Equip Mage in the world.

Lyalla narrowed her eyes, making another slash at Erza. She dodged it narrowly, jumping upwards and taking flight with her newly created wings. She slashed out her sword, catching Lyalla in the chest.

Meanwhile, Natsu felt someone kick him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, only to feel another kick on the back. She turned, growling, seeing the last glance of Kaliska.

"Over here" Kaliska's childish voice giggled. Natsu turned, lashing out a fist but only finding air.

"Salamander!" Aya shouted, leaping over to him, sending out a blast of water. It landed on the ground, not hitting a single thing. "She's—too—fast!"

"Really?" Natsu hissed "I didn't notice!"

"I have an idea" Aya said, eyeing the thick tornado of wind Kaliska was causing. She held out her palm, a jet of water splashing on the ground, creating a thick mud. Kaliska gave a scream, slipping over it and falling to her back.

"Get her!" Aya exclaimed, the two of them rushing forward and tackling Kaliska down.

"Get—Off—Me!" Kaliska shrieked, kicking wildly as Natsu held her by her shirt collar.

"Fat chance" Natsu grumbled, glancing at himself and Aya. They were both covered in mud, from head to toe, but both smiling. Of course, they didn't pay much attention to the heated fight going on behind them. What matters is, they won something.

"Water ropes" Aya said, the jets of water tying themselves around Kaliska. She looked to Natsu, and gave him a wide smile "We make a good team, Salamander"

"Yeah, we do" Natsu smiled, then let go of Kaliska as the biggest snake he'd ever seen came at him. A cobra, it's tongue darting in and out of it's mouth.

Apophis smirked "Payback time, Salamander"

Before Aya could even move, the snake flicked her away. It showed it's poison-dripped fangs at Natsu, who hissed "Talon of the Fire Dragon!" lashing out a hand, covered in flames. The snakes curled out the flame's way, the fire not even close to hitting it.

"I can hear you" Apophis smirked.

"Damn," Natsu muttered, then turned when he heard Dylan run up to him.

"Open! Gate of the Slayer!" Dylan shouted "Perseus!"

There was a flash of light, and a man around the age of twenty appeared. He was muscular, in a Greek toga, with dark hair and bright green eyes. His sandals were winged, and he held a huge, double-bladed sword.

"Yes, Dylan-San?" the man's voice was like sandpaper.

"Help him!" Dylan exclaimed, pointing to Natsu. The man nodded, rushing forward with his sword. He made a single motion, and the snake darted out of his way to strike at Natsu, who moved in just the nick of time.

"_I can hear you_" Apophis laughed.

"He reads minds!" Natsu exclaimed "Unless you don't think—"

"Close! Gate of the Slayer!" Dylan exclaimed, and the man disappeared in another flash of light. "Natsu, close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Just trust me!"

Leaping backwards, Natsu closed his eyes in midair. Sounds that could've been anything filled his ears. Strange, he had the strongest need to open his eyes when someone told him to close them. His dragon hearing allowed him to hear Aophis's stupid snake slithering along the ground.

"Open! Gate of the Gorgon!" Dylan's voice shouted "Medusa! Nobody look!"

Then there was silence.

"You can open your eyes now"

Natsu's eyes darted open, then felt his breath get stuck in his throat. The statue of a cobra, fangs wide, was centimeters away from his face. He scrambled out of the snake's way, then saw the statue of Apophis, eyes open in utter terror.

A woman with scaled skin was standing next to Dylan. She wore Aya's bandanna and Dylan's sunglasses. She had her arms crossed, she wore a longer Greek toga, one similar to Perseus's. Except hers was torn and ripped, and her fingers were gnarled into claws.

"I hate it when you summon me for uses like this" the woman huffed.

"Natsu, meet Medusa" Dylan said.

"How come they didn't close their eyes?" Natsu asked, pointing to Apophis and his snake.

"Snakes don't have eyelids" Dylan smirked "They couldn't close their eyes even if they wanted to. Just like how Dragon Slayers are dragons, Snake Charmers are snakes".

Natsu looked around "So all the other Black Rose members don't have an excuse?"

A statue of Kaliska, still tied up, was near a tree, her eyes widened in pure horror. Ryu, who never got to even fight, was a complete stone statue, a look of utter surprise etched upon his face.

"It's not permanent" Medusa huffed "It only lasts a month"

"_Only?_"

"That's enough time for us to turn them in" Aya said, opening her eyes.

"Black Rose doesn't have a guild master" Inuria added "So if we get these guys in prison, that's the end of Black Rose"

"Not done yet" Aya pointed to the entrance of the guild. Lyalla and Erza were still fighting to the death, both woman bloodied with torn clothing, but refusing to give in.

"Do you want me to get her, too?" Medusa asked.

"No, you're dismissed" Dylan said "This is her fight"

Medusa shrugged "If you say so". In a shimmer of light, Medusa was gone. Natsu lit his hands with fire, preparing to run and help, but Aya grabbed his arm.

"This is Erza-San's fight" Aya said "She's got it covered"

Natsu hesitated, the flames on his hands dying. He looked up to see Erza made one last powerful move: Moon Flash. She must've been distracting Lyalla, dancing with her, saving up her energy until she could make her final move.

Lyalla seemed to get the worst of the impact, both slashes to her chest, sending her sprawling to the ground, and in a flash, her armor was gone. She was a woman in a shirt and skirt, leggings, with jewelry decorating her arms and neck. Blood spread on her shirt like a crimson flower, blooming into existence.

Erza was breathing heavily, and in a flash of light, she returned to her normal clothing.

"This fight is over" Erza sighed, walking away "I didn't mean for this to happen, Lyalla Hokkaido. But perhaps you should strengthen your armor"

Lyalla turned herself over, lying on her stomach. She spat out blood, showing teeth that were stained red "D-Damn you, Erza Scarlett . . . . Damn you to hell . . ."

"Hell is where you belong" Erza said, calmly, turning to look at Lyalla "How many towns, guilds, and villages have you destroyed? How many lives have you so mercilessly taken? I'm doing the world a favor"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lyalla shrieked "I was supposed to avenge Lucifer! That little brat killed him!" she pointed to Aya.

"Aya took a life without meaning to" Erza didn't look the least bit intimidated "You took lives for fun, game, and sport. Have fun in hell, Lyalla"

Lyalla shrieked in fury, taking a knife from her belt. With what looked like her last ounce of strength, she drew the knife and threw it at Aya.

Aya turned, the knife was aiming for her heart. The girl was paralyzed in utter fear, as the knife drew closer . . .

"Aya!" Natsu lurched forward, pushing the girl out of the way. Aya landed on the stone floor, ignoring her scraped knees and bloodied hands, she screamed "Natsu!".

_That's the first time she said my name since she saw me. . . _Natsu thought, but his hand went to his stomach. The knife was lodged there, he fit one hand around the hilt, he looked at the other hand. His left palm was covered in wet, scarlet blood. His own blood.

Lyalla smiled, showing blood stained teeth "G-Got one . . ." she chocked, spitting out blood, then collapsed on the ground. Her eyes dull and glassy, her last smile permanently etched on her face.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. When had he fallen over? The world was moving by slowly, everything mixed with red. When did it hurt to breath? When did speaking seem like a chore? Natsu suddenly felt regret for ever making Aya feel this.

He felt, just barley felt, Lucy take the knife out of his stomach. "Natsu! Can you hear me, Natsu?"

" . . . yeah . . ." Natsu muttered, his throat feeling like sandpaper "I . . . I really s-screwed up . . . Didn't I?"

Tears dotted Lucy's eyes "You . . . You moron . . ."

"Don't cry, Lucy" Natsu whispered "I'm happy . . . You're face . . . It's the last face I'll ever see . . ."

"No!" Lucy shrieked "Don't die, Natsu! Don't leave me!" tears spilled down her cheeks "It's not 'think', ok? I love you, Natsu!"

His heartbeat seemed to stop, the words he always wanted to hear, the words he was longing to hear her say. No 'I think I' no playful tone. She meant it, he could tell. It didn't matter that Gray was there, or the fact that every one was watching. What mattered was those words may be the last words he ever heard.

" . . . Lucy . . ." Natsu whispered.

"Just say you love me back" Lucy sobbed.

"I . . . I've always . . . Loved . . . You . . ." Natsu muttered, his eyes fluttering shut.

Inuria's head was throbbing, her eyes filling with tears. _He would take a knife for Aya . . ._ She gritted her teeth. Technically, she won, and so had he. But she wished winning wouldn't have to end like this.

Inuria grabbed Aya by the shoulder, whisking her around and forcing her twin to look her in the eye.

"Inuria! Salamander's h—!" Aya exclaimed, but Inuria cut her off.

"Remember" Inuria said, simply. Aya's eyes widened, images reflecting off her eyes. Inuria could see her life flash in Aya's eyes, her life and Aya's. Colors, faces, places. And it ended with the roar of a fearsome creature, one known as a Forest Wyvern, just before it fell over, dead. And the blackness flashes, before Aya blinked, staring at her sister.

"Inuria-Chan . . .?" Aya whispered. Inuria blinked the tears out of her eyes, like her sister, she had never once cried. But she didn't bother hiding her tears now. She pointed over Aya's shoulder, at Natsu on the ground.

Aya turned, Her eyes were wide, tears forming in her blue eyes. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she screamed the single word she hadn't even said in five years.

"Oniichan!"

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_**Cliffhanger. No 'oooh', I almost cried while writing this. I hope I satisfied some people with the NaLu. But if you're satisfied with Natsu getting stabbed, you are a sick, sick individual. **_

_**On a different matter, I published a new story. It's a Fairy Tail / Hunger Games crossover, and it's called "Eyes Open". Read it if you're interested!**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aya (pun time!) Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	15. Inuria's Game

_**Here's chapter 15. I updated again today because I don't know if I can tomorrow. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. That's all I have to say, on to the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter fifth teen ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Inuria's Game ~ * ~ * **_

The first day of my life began when I was eleven. Literally.

I had opened my eyes to see a face exactly like mine looking back at me. I knew it wasn't me, the eyes were closed. And I wasn't looking into a mirror.

But how did I know what a mirror even was? How did I know that face wasn't mine? It did look exactly like me.

I felt my face with my hands, as if that would help. Things I didn't know how I knew filled my head. How did I know this girl looked exactly like me? How did I know I was safe?

For some reason, I knew the girl's name. Aya Dragneel. I knew she was my twin sister, and I knew the looming dragon figure above us was my father, Igneel.

"It worked" Igneel breathed "Good morning".

"Good Morning, dad" I answered "Who am I?".

"You're name is Inuria Dragneel" Igneel said "And we have a lot to talk about, Daughter".

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

My time with Igneel was probably the best times of my life. With him and Aya, I felt like I had a family. And with Aya with me today, I still feel like I have family.

The possibility that Aya had completely lost her memories was a 50/50 chance. It was nearly impossible to tell if she had, and Igneel had warned me that it was a bad idea to tell her if she had truly lost her memories. So I would drop hints of her past to her.

One day, we were sitting at the edge of Igneel's cave, simply watching the lava flow. We knew very well it was dangerous, as Igneel had hardly let us near the mouth of the cave, but we were allowed to watch the lava go by.

I sighed, leaning back on my hands "You know, there are some things that I really miss"

"Oh, yeah?" Aya smirked, raising an eyebrow "Like what?"

"I dunno" I laughed "like Natsu"

Aya paused, looking at me with confused eyes. The look on her face said she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Oh!" Aya giggled "Summer has passed, huh? I'll miss it too, but it'll be back next year"

_Summer . . . _

She'd forgotten her own brother. If he was gone, everything was gone. Just to make sure, I had dropped other hints of her past. Never anything related to her death, but simple things. "They're fighting like Natsu and Gray!" or "he cries like Elfman!".

She merely thought I was referring to the battle of summer and winter, or crying like how a man cries. To this day she still thinks I have an obsession with seasons.

It became clear to me after the fifth try; Aya had lost her memory. That had lead to long-night thinking sessions.

I could lead Aya on a new happy life. Give her new memories to replace the old ones, and become the new center of her life. Or I could revive her old memories and send her back to Fairy Tail.

Then there was Natsu.

I didn't exactly blame Natsu for Aya's death; from what I remembered, it was an accident. But giving her memories back meant sharing my twin, and losing my only friend. That made the world seem like a dark, hopeless place.

There was also the pain of making her remember her own death. So I decided against it, making her laugh or smile once everyday, giving her the best memories to replace the old ones.

With Igneel, there came the best memories. Like teaching us the work together as the Elemental Dragon Slayer. Like finding that funny-lookin' egg while we went exploring, and begging Igneel to let us keep it.

I was really surprised when the egg hatched into a tiny cat. He was jet black, with a white belly, paws, and ears and tail tip. He had the biggest green eyes I've ever seen, not that I'd seen many eyes. There only existed Igneel's black and my blue.

Aya had wanted to name it Spice, and out of the goodness of my heart (and the fact that I lost all three games of Rock, Paper, Scissors) I let her name it that. Spice could talk, it seemed, and could say 'Aya' with ease, it being a three-letter-name. But he couldn't seem to pronounce 'Inuria', so he settled with calling me 'Inny'. I didn't let him call me that then, and I won't start now.

Life with Igneel wasn't exactly the glamorous life, but it seemed like heaven. The perfect kind of paradise I never wanted to end.

But it did. The day Aya and I woke up to find that Spice was the only one there. Igneel had left us completely alone.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

After nearly a week looking for Igneel, I decided I wasn't going to let my life stop just because he was gone. I knew he must've been preparing to leave, because the night before, he had told me "Inuria, if your sister is to remember, you have to say so. You yourself must tell her 'remember'". Telling me that all I had to do was say the word and Aya's memories would be brought back to her.

I was entirely convinced that I wasn't going to do just that. Igneel had once told us "the best wizards are west of here". So I headed west, finding a guild with the mark of a bird on lightning. If I had headed even farther west of that, I would've found Fairy Tail.

The guild welcomed us with open arms. I could see the tension in it, the looks people gave us, the whispering. But it didn't bother me one bit. I laughed, I joked, I did jobs. Aya and I even came up with a game to confuse our guild mates even more.

Guildmaster Shiori soon saw our talents, and proceeded to entering us in the S-Class test. One year, Aya won, with my help. And the next year, I won, with Aya's help. We were happy, healthy, and in S-Class. We had good friends, in a good guild, even had a good house.

The world seemed perfect. Until Master Shiori announced that the guild's S-Class would be helping Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia on an extremely hard job.

That made my heart stop. It was in the middle of a 'Which One Is Aya?' game, and I had ran off in the middle.

"Inuria-Chan, wait!" Aya shouted.

"A-ha!" Spice exclaimed in triumph "_You're _Aya!"

I ran out, slamming the doors behind me. Natsu Dragneel. The face that haunted my dreams, of a pink-haired boy asking me to wake up. Except that it wasn't me, it was Aya. And I would be tryin to force myself to wake up until the dream ended.

I blinked hard, trying to stop the tears from falling. This was fate. The universe was telling me that Aya needed her memories back. It was only natural, and making Natsu live on thinking his sister was dead is something known as a 'cruel and unusual' punishment.

And there was the chance that Natsu didn't deserve having Aya back. After all, Aya is a great sister. And all those years ago, she died saving his ass. How far would he go to get his sister back?

And so, there was the birth of my game.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

Rule Number One, make an enemy out of Natsu. How far would he go to get her back when he has a rival?

Rule Number Two, don't tell Natsu about the game. It has to be completely natural, or else it proves nothing.

Rule Number Three, act like you hate him. Even if it means he hated you forever, hate him right back.

Rule Number Four, if he wins the game, Aya gets her memories back.

And Rule Number Five, as long as you shall live, you are to tell absolutely _no one _about the game.

The game I made only had five simple rules, but each one important. This game would be a secret of the universe, for no one to know. A battle between me and Natsu, winner takes all. A battle Natsu didn't even know he was fighting.

But, every once in a while, I would give Natsu a push in the right direction. Ones so little they were hardly noticeable, but helpful, no doubt.

"Inuria!" Lucan exclaimed, scowling "Tell 'em to hurry up, everyone's complaining! Black Rose isn't going to wait"

"Just give them more time" I retorted. Natsu and Aya were talking, Aya seemed to be giving a tiny demonstration with magnets.

"What? Are you trying to hook them up or something?" Lucan rolled his eyes.

"No, shut up!" I snapped "I'm just going to let them finish their conversation. Go back to the cart!"

Lucan scoffed, turning on his heels and walking back to the others. Aya's magnet demonstration seemed to be over, so I decided to give them a few more minutes. Natsu seemed to be giving a pretty in-depth speech.

A few minutes. Maybe they mattered, maybe they didn't. All I knew was that this was a game I knew I was going to loose. Like turning to the last page of a book you haven't read.

One of these days, Aya will remember everything. And when that day comes . . .

I don't know what I'll do.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_**And there's Chapter 15. I think I filled you guys in on Inuria a bit. Maybe you're happy now, I hope. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Almost at 100! Yay! I really hope this story gets 100 reviews, I'm working my butt off here!**_

_**Now, I almost cried while just THINKING about this chapter. I can closer to crying when I wrote it. And I cried when I proof read it. Very, very touching. I hope. Or else I'm just an over-sensitive freak-a-zoid. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. On to the story! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Sixteen ~ * ~ ***_

"Oniichan!"

Aya ran towards her brother, her hand going to his wound, the other supporting him. Tears were forming in her blue eyes "Oniichan, I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

Natsu's eyes were wide "Aya-Chan . . . You . . . Remember . . . Me . . .?"

"I do, I do!" Aya exclaimed "This is all my fault! It's my fault you're hurt!"

"No . . . No, Aya, it's n-not . . ." Natsu reached up, wiping away her tears and clutching her face "Aya, d-don't c-cry . . . You're an S-Class wizard . . . You need to be s-strong . . . If I d-die, you need to — "

"No! Don't talk like that!" Aya shrieked "_You're not going to die!_ Please!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, leaving tearstains on Natsu's jacket.

"I swear, I'll never leave again!" Aya sobbed "I'll wake up early with you, I'll never go on a job without you! I'll stop calling you Oniichan! I'll n-never forget you a-again! I promise! Please d-don't leave m-me!"

It seemed to be almost a mirror reflection of that night thirteen years ago. Except now, the younger sister was clutching her big brother close. Hugging him tightly, keeping his dying body safe in her warm embrace while she wept. Begging him not to die, as if that could save him.

Inuria closed her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling. But tears still spilled down her cheeks as if out of a faucet that was barley on. And she didn't know why.

This should be perfect for her. The guilt of Aya's memory loss was off her shoulders. She would no longer have to share her sister with anybody. The world had changed since she discovered Aya had lost her memory; Aya was no longer her only friend. But Aya Dragneel was easily Inuria's best friend in the entire world.

But something told her this really wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted to see anyone hurt. Aya was sobbing while her brother took in his last minutes, crying that it was her fault.

_It's not your fault, Aya-Chan. _Inuria thought as tears began to spill down her cheeks like a waterfall _It's mine. _

Her game. Without even meaning to she had pushed Natsu over the edge, making him believe he would do absolutely anything to get his sister back, to keep her safe. She had told him that it was his fault Aya died; this made him have a new obsession of keeping her safe. That Inuria knew.

A game Natsu didn't even know he was playing had made him take a knife to the stomach. It was all her fault.

She had never meant for anyone to get hurt. Maybe for him to aid her, comfort her, maybe even save her. But not save her life by taking his instead.

Perhaps she would now get to keep her sister all to herself. But she didn't want that. Not if keeping her sister meant loosing her brother. Her Oniichan.

She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth. She was almost out of magic energy, she and Lucan had given in nearly their all fighting Ryu. It was a bit pathetic that in the end, all she had to do was get Dylan to summon his stupid snake-lady to defeat him. But Ryu was the Water Dragon Slayer, and his fight had been a hard one, even if no one else noticed it.

Inuria summoned the air to her fists, and bit her lip. The air swirled around her hands, but she willed them to go faster. Sweat beaded down her forehead, she didn't know why she was going through all this trouble for a brother she didn't even know she cared about.

The air had turned into a whirlwind, then a mini-tornado. Inuria hesitated, then rushed forward, shoving Aya out of the way.

"Inuria—!" Aya exclaimed.

"Give me some of your fire" Inuria held out her fist, covered completely in the winds.

"You're not immune to fire—"

"Just do it!"

Aya hesitated for a mere second, then conjured up a flame. She threw it to her sister, who caught it in her whirlwind. The flames whisked around, somewhat growing in the winds.

"What are you d—?" Lucy asked, then screamed as Inuria slashed out at Natsu with her hands, a horrible mixture of wind and fire hitting the wound.

"No!" Lucy shrieked, trying to make a grab for Inuria, trying to shove her away.

"Aya, hold her back!" Inuria shouted. Aya didn't hesitated to leap over her brother's mangled body, tackling Lucy to the ground. She held Lucy's arms behind her; the blonde mage was still trying to fight her way to Inuria.

"Inuria, what are you doing?" Aya shouted.

"Trust me!" Inuria shouted "I'm trying to heal him"

Aya didn't respond, but continued to hold Lucy back. The look in her eyes said it all: "I trust you, sis".

Inuria's furrowed her brow, pressing the flames to Natsu's wound. The Dragon Slayer screamed in agony, body twisting in pain.

"_Since when does fire hurt you?_" Inuria shouted, angrily "_Suck it up and live!_"

Natsu clenched his teeth, gripping at the stone floor. The wound was starting to close up under the fire. Maybe it was the fact that he was dying; maybe that was why fire was suddenly burning him.

"C'mon!" Inuria hissed "You can't leave Aya, she just remembered you! And all this time you've been moping about blondie, well guess what? She said she loves you! You've got everything you wanted! You're not going to die now! You're a Dragon Slayer, you can take _anything_!"

Inuria removed her hand, blowing out the flames and willing the winds to stop. Her hand was burnt and charred; as Aya had said, she wasn't immune to fire.

"Inuria-San, you're hand!" Juvia exclaimed, horrified. It was the first time she spoke since Natsu fell, the others still remained completely silent.

"I'm fine" Inuria said "But Natsu isn't. Not yet"

Inuria bit her lip. The wound was closed, and she had hardly an magic power yet. But she had just enough. She closed her eyes, and her hand glowed with blue light. She pressed her hands onto his chest, the light spreading across his body.

"Healing?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"She is a Sky Dragon Slayer" Aya reminded her "Healing isn't exactly her specialty; she's too violent, so she liked combat. But she can still heal if the wound is closed"

Inuria removed her hand, the light fading away. Natsu's wound was completely gone, but his eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping, or perhaps. . .

Inuria leaned over, pressing her ear over his heart. She listened for a moment, then got up.

"His heart's beating" Inuria said, then held her hand over his mouth and nose "and he's breathing. He's going to live"

"Oh, thank G—" Aya started, loosening her grip on Lucy. The blonde mage rushed forward, gathering Inuria in her arms and pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Inny-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed, tears still in her eyes "You're a life-saver, I thought he was a goner! And to think I used to think you were a self-centered, evil, useless bitch! I take back everything I ever said about you! You're an amazing, sweet, wonderful child that I love dearly—"

"Choking—Not—Breathing—" Inuria gasped, her face turning blue.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Inny-Chan" Lucy exclaimed, letting the girl go. Inuria took in a deep breath, staggering to her knees.

"Don't call me Inny, or Inny-Chan" Inuria said "And—What did you ever say about me?"

"Oh—absolutely nothing!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing and smiling deeply "Inuria-Chan".

"_Inuria-San!_"

Inuria shrieked in terror as she was completely hug-attacked by Erza and Juvia, who were proclaiming that she was the best and nicest person to walk the planet. Lucy rolled her eyes. She could never remember Juvia and Natsu being close, or remember Erza thanking someone for saving Natsu. Then again, Erza strived to be dramatic and Juvia strived for hugs. Made perfect sense, actually.

Lucy turned around, seeing Gray giving her a look. A look that wasn't full of sadness or confusion, but one of . . . Of understanding. Lucy bit her lip. She never wanted things to change, but maybe change was a good thing. Especially if change included Natsu.

"Gray" Lucy took her boyfriend's hand in hers, the boyfriend she realized she had no feelings for. Gray was like her brother, like a best friend. A true Nakama to the heart, but not a lover, and not a boyfriend.

"We need to talk".

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Natsu awoke in a cart, and a bumpy one, too. There were bandages around his stomach, and bruises and cuts were all over his body. He felt his face. Was this heaven or hell? He could remember getting stabbed once, then felt as if he was getting slashed to bits by Inuria. Surly he couldn't be alive . . . Right?

"You're up"

Natsu looked to his left, seeing a familiar face smile at him. She had her brown curls tied back in a pony tail, her blue eyes sparkling with relief.

"That's good. You've been out for _ages_" She sighed.

"Inuria?" Natsu breathed.

"The one and only!" Inuria laughed "I would keep on resting if I were you. Not just any idiot can run in front of a knife and survive" she gestured to a jug of water "You want a drink? We've got water and H2O"

"Clever" Natsu smirked "I'll have water". _She's trying to change the subject_ Natsu realized with a start.

"Inuria, you hate me" Natsu stated, bluntly. Inuria didn't answer, she simply poured out a glass of water for him.

"But you saved me" Natsu said.

"Well . . . Yeah, I did" Inuria smiled.

"Why?"

Inuria gave a smile, a calm and thoughtful one. She stared down into the water, then whispered "Because you won my game"

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Inuria handed him the glass of water "I guess I saved you because . . . . Because I don't hate you. You're my brother, and I want you alive. But I guess you want a sister who cares about you, huh?"

"You care enough to save my life" Natsu smiled "And that's good enough for me. Truce, Inuria-Chan?"

Inuria hesitated, then smiled "Truce, Natsu-Nii. Now, you're a little popular. A couple of people want to see you. I didn't let them since you were resting"

"A couple of people?" Natsu asked "Aya and Lucy, right?"

"Uh, one out of two correct" Inuria said, then shouted "He's up, come in!"

Aya rushed into the cart, then threw her arms around his neck "Natsu-Nii!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Natsu exclaimed "Calm down, you're not eleven anymore. You've gotten heavy!"

"Oh, shut up" Aya stuck out her tongue "Be grateful. Inuria and I had to drag your fat ass over here. _I'll _tell you who's gotten fat!"

"He should be grateful to me, of all people" Inuria rolled her eyes "I'm the one who healed him"

"Excuse me for being critical" Natsu raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the bandages, cuts, and bruises that covered his skin "But _this _is what you call healing? Wendy can do better and she's twelve!"

"Hey! I saved your ungrateful ass!" Inuria spat.

"Ah, I'm just messin' with ya!" Natsu exclaimed, giving his sister a one-armed hug, then gave her a rather messy noogie.

"Hey! Quit it!" Inuria laughed "You're messing up my hair!"

"Oh, sorry, you mean like this?" Natsu smirked, messing up her hair even more. When Inuria dragged herself away, her hair was sticking up in all directions as if she stuck her finger in a socket.

"Why you—!" Inuria growled, reaching out and clamping her hands around her brother's neck.

"Hey, don't kill him" Aya exclaimed "You just saved him!"

"I have to agree. That would just make all her efforts completely pointless"

The three of them looked to the entrance, where Gray Fullbuster had entered the cart. He over looked them, while all three Dragneel siblings stared, eyes wide.

"Well, we better get going" Inuria said, getting to her feet.

"Don't beat him too hard, Gray, he just woke up" Aya added, the twins jumping out of the cart.

Once they were gone, the two mages stared at each other. There was no hatred, or anger, or anything, really. Gray's gaze was completely emotionless, while Natsu's was full of confusion, as he held his breath.

Gray sighed, then said "We have a lot to talk about, Dragneel"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

_**Oooh, cliffhanger! And yay, Inuria's nice now! Good sister who saves her brother's life. :3**_

_**Nothing much to say. Leaving for vacation tomorrow, but I'll still update whenever I can. I promise! **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**100 REVIEWS! YES! Thank you everyone! And congratulations to Tosho for being the 100**__**th**__** reviewer! *Applause*. Should I do something special because I got over 100 reviews on a story? I honestly have no idea what to do . . .**_

_**But thanks to everyone! This was (literally) made possible by you! I don't own Fairy Tail, on to the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Seventeen ~ * ~ * **_

Once the twins were gone, Gray and Natsu stared at each other. There was no hatred, or anger, or anything, really. Gray's gaze was completely emotionless, while Natsu's was full of confusion, as he held his breath.

Gray sighed, then said "We have a lot to talk about, Dragneel"

"Do we now?" Natsu raised an eyebrow (even though it did sting a little. Maybe he could brag about it to Lucy later, he does things even if it hurts him).

Gray nodded, then smiled "Well, damn. You look better than you usually do"

Natsu smirked "Seriously? I thought I always looked this sexy"

"You _wish_" Gray laughed "But I knew you'd be a ok. A freak like you can take a lead bullet to the mouth, a little knife isn't going to hurt 'ya"

"Lead bullet I can take" Natsu shivered "Good 'ol fashioned knife, that's a new challenge"

"So, Inuria" Gray said "I guess everyone just started to love you, huh?"

_I guess everyone just started to love you. _

_He's talking about Lucy, _Natsu thought, _Even if he said 'Inuria'. Does he blame me? _

"Look, dude," Natsu said "About Lucy_—_"

"Hey, it's fine" Gray said with a sad smile "We talked. What we had . . . It just wasn't working out between us"

Natsu's eyes were wide, and he exhaled "Oh"

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being the cart's wheels rolling against the ground and the sound of the horse's hooves.

Natsu spoke first "I didn't_—_this isn't because I was trying to take what's yours. Not that Lucy's anybody's property, but I wasn't trying to . . . I didn't start liking her because you started dating her, Gray, I_—_"

"She's crazy about you, Dragon Breath" Gray smirked "Even if she didn't know before, she always has been. You better do much more than _like_ her".

Natsu hesitated, then smiled "I already have" he pulled himself upwards, in what could've been a seating position "So, now that you're a singe man again, why don't we get you a girlfriend?"

Gray laughed "Yeah, like there's anyone here who'd catch my eye"

"I dunno. How about a certain girl who stalks you, that used to be in Phantom, that is in our guild now?" Natsu suggested, and raised an eyebrow.

Gray shook his head "Dude, I_—_"

"Lemme spell it out for you. Blue hair, blue eyes, water mage, dresses in blue" Natsu said "Boy, that chick loves blue! Maybe the engagement ring should be blue, if you know what I mean"

"We're not even dating!" Gray exclaimed.

"But you will" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up"

"A-ha! That wasn't a 'no'!"

"Hey, don't do t_—_!"

"Gray likes Juvia, Gray likes Juvia, Gray likes Ju_—_!"

"So when are you marrying Lucy? Tomorrow or next week?"

"Shut up! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm thinking of a winter wedding, since Natsu means 'summer' and everyone hates you! And we could have a huge buffet, since your fat dragon plus Wendy and Gajeel's dragons means_—_"

"Igneel's not fat!"

"Sure, man, he's a dragon. He's just big-boned"

"You know he is! And Wendy and Gajeel's dragons have names!"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"They're . . . uh . . ."

"Waiting"

"Fine, they're names are Wendy's Dragon and Gajeel's Dragon"

"Ha! You can't get mad at _me _for not remembering!"

"I've devoted my life to finding Igneel again, you think I'm gonna remember every little dragon that comes along the road?"

Gray laughed, and Natsu realized that they were now what they were a few weeks ago. Talking and laughing as if they were best friends. But of course, they still hated each other. They most definitely hated each other.

"Anyway" Gray said, getting to his feet "Maybe you should sit up front with me and Erza"

"And Juvia?" Natsu teased.

"Shut up" Gray narrowed his eyes "And no. Inuria's been trying to get someone to steal that horse for her, so we better keep an eye out"

Natsu nodded, then followed Gray to the front of the cart. The two mages sat next to Erza, who was trying hard not to look Inuria in the eye.

"_Please_, Erza-Chan?" Inuria batted her eyelashes, which suddenly seemed much longer.

"Fine" Erza hissed "When we get to Magnolia, you distract the owner, and I'll_—_"

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed "You're falling for it again!"

"I can't help it!" Erza retorted "Did you see how big her eyes got? That should be illegal!"

Aya laughed from the other cart, which held the rest of the mages. Lucan sat in the front with her, playing with a little ball of light he conjured up. Natsu had only discovered a few hours ago that he practiced Light Magic, and he wondered how someone could go so long without using magic.

"Hey, Inny-Chan!" Aya exclaimed, jumping onto the horse.

"Not you, too" Inuria sighed.

"Tell 'ya what" Aya gave an evil smirk "Beat me in a horse race and I'll never call you 'Inny' again"

Inuria seemed to perk up "Really?"

"Aya-San, that horse is attached to the cart" Juvia exclaimed wildly "Which Juvia is in!"

"You're on!" Inuria exclaimed, jumping onto the horse. She steadied herself, as Aya counted down.

"One . . ."

"This is an utterly ridiculous and immature idea!" Erza exclaimed "I demand you two to get off those horses and_—_"

"Two . . ."

"Juvia is scared that Aya-San and Inuria-San will actually do it" Juvia whimpered.

"Hey, sis, I'm feeling a little sick already" Natsu said "So if you could avoid being fast, that would be g_—_"

"There!" Aya exclaimed, and the two took off at what seemed to be supersonic speed to Natsu, since the carts were dragged along with them.

"_I'm gonna hurl_" Natsu groaned, throwing his head over the side of the cart. His face was blue and his cheeks swelled.

"I don't think Lucy'll find that attractive" Gray said, he tried to smirk but his hands were clutching the side of the cart "You shout pull it together"

"I can't!" Natsu whimpered.

"Oh, man up!" Inuria laughed over the wind "This is fun!". She threw her jacket over her shoulder, it flew over and landed directly in Erza's lap.

"Hold onto that, 'kay?" Inuria smiled, but Natsu's eyes were glued to the mark on her shoulder. Her guild mark. A purple bird with a wing outstretched, connected to a bolt of lighting. He could see that Aya had the exact same mark on her shoulder, the same color too.

This was it. He got to make up with his sisters before never seeing them again. They would returned to Magnolia, and the job would be done. He would go to Fairy Tail, they would go to Thunder Bird. They were S-Class there, after all.

He would never leave Fairy Tail, never in his life. But the thought of losing Aya a third time, for her death, his near-death, and now the final departure, seemed like pure torture.

But he couldn't ask them to leave their guild, the place they became so used too after Igneel left them. It was their home, they were _Thunder Bird _S-Class, not Fairy Tail.

This goodbye would have to be their last.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Natsu could easily say that that ride was the worst kind of living hell he ever had to go through.

And in the end, their race was a drop-dead tie. He honestly would've preferred a train to that.

"We're home!" Aya exclaimed, running into the guildhall. The first victim she decided to hug was Lisanna.

"Lisa-Chan!" Aya said happily "It's good to see you again!"

"Uh, Aya?" Lisanna's eyes were wide, too surprised to even return the hug.

"What, I'm not Aya-Chan anymore?" Aya rolled her eyes "It's good to see you outgrew that bowl-cut, though"

That line made nearly every member in the guild shout out "AYA!", and run to greet the girl.

"Hey! Paws off my sister!" Natsu shouted, but it seemed that everyone ignored him. As usual. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"This is my sister, Inuria" Aya smiled, introducing her twin "We're a lot a like"

"I can tell" Wakaba whistled.

"So who wants to play the Which One Is Aya game?" the twins asked in unison, which started a whole new riot.

"They're already popular"

Natsu whisked around, seeing Lucy smile up at him. She blushed faintly as he returned the smile, a little nervous.

_I like you, you like me_. Natsu thought, _So what happens now?_ Lucy seemed to be thinking the exact same question.

"Natsu-Nii!" Inuria shouted, running over to Natsu "You think you have space in your house for a pair of twins?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"We're staying in Fairy Tail, of course!" Aya added, smiling "I didn't come fifty miles to retrieve my memory and leave again"

"Perfect" Natsu smiled, then felt Lucy's hand hold his. A blush spread across his cheeks, but he squeezed her hand back.

_Perfect_.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! The next chapter will be the last chapter, ok? And for the record, I know who Wendy and Gajeel's dragons are (Grandine and Metalicana) but I thought Natsu might not really know. If you know what I mean. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well, this is the last chapter. Ah, this story has come a long way, huh? Thanks to everyone who read this to the very end!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eighteen ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu and Lucy had walked to Natsu's house, hand in hand, along with the twins, Happy, and Spice.

Happy and Spice decided they were going to form a 'Team Neko' whose first job was to go fishing. Happy had exclaimed that Natsu just _had _to let him go, because it was work. He would've said no, but Spice kept grabbing onto his jacket and poking him exclaiming "Please, please, please, Natsu-Chan? I mean, Natsu-Kun!"

In order to get him to leave, Natsu said yes.

The twins had ran to Aya's old room, chatting about new designs and bunk beds. All sorts of new things for the room.

Lucy smiled at him "Can we go to your room? Just to talk?"

"Sure?" Natsu said, following her into his bedroom. Once the door was closed, Lucy sighed.

"So, Gray and I . . ." Lucy said "We broke up"

"I know" Natsu said "Gray told me"

"Ah," Lucy blushed "Natsu . . . You know how I feel about you. And I know how you feel about me. So what now?"

Natsu hesitated. It really didn't know. She had already told him goodbye, he was prepared for his heart to be broken. Maybe this was much better, Lucy could be _his_, and no one else's. Maybe there didn't need to be a plan.

"I don't know" Natsu admitted, but leaned over and kissed her. What now? Maybe he would never know, but what mattered was they were together.

Lucy broke away first "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know what now" Natsu admitted "All I know is that I love you"

Lucy smiled "You could've just said 'be my girlfriend'"

"Aren't I already your boyfriend?" Natsu joked, and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

There was only that moment, of no secrecy or worry. Finally together. Forever? He didn't know, but he didn't care. What mattered was: he had her now.

"Hey, Natsu-Nii, I found this camera in my old room" Aya walked in with a camera to her eye "Can I keep—oh"

At the camera flash, Natsu and Lucy jumped apart. A giant smile broke across Aya's face "So-rry, I'm going to go to the guild now bye!"

"AYA!" Natsu shouted, running after his sister. Lucy smiled to herself, watching the scene outside of the window.

"Inuria!" Aya shouted, throwing the camera "Catch!"

"No!" Natsu tackled Aya to the ground, just as the camera landed in Inuria's hand. She overlooked the pictures, smiling.

"Oooh," Inuria made a few kissy faces "Sweet"

"Inuria!" Natsu shouted, it seemed to be a monkey-in-the-middle kind of game. Natsu in the middle.

"I hate you two!" Natsu shouted "Give me that camera!"

"No!" the twins laughed, dancing around each other. The two continued to toss the camera to each other, smiles plastered to their faces.

"Aya!" Natsu snapped.

"I'm Inuria" she smiled.

"No you're not!"

"Just kidding, I'm Aya!"

"I don't care, give me that camera!"

"Never! Run to the guild!" the twins jumped into the air, Inuria flying on the air, Aya seemed to be dancing on water shooting through the sky. Natsu running beneath them, trying to keep up.

Lucy smiled to herself. Something's never changed, but it was better that way.

Natsu will always be an idiot.

The twins will always be immature.

Happy will always love fish.

And Lucy will always love Natsu.

And vise versa. She was glad she knew that for sure now. Some things never changed, and she was glad they didn't.

_**~ * ~ * The End ~ * ~ ***_

_**Well, that's the end. :3 I hope you liked it! I had a hell lotta fun writing this fan fiction, I hope you had fun reading it!**_

_**If you have any ideas for fanfics you want me to write, just message or review. I'm open to suggestions! **_

_**Hope you talk to you soon. **_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


End file.
